Dopo la Battaglia- Una fanfiction di Harry Potter
by Blueviolin
Summary: Cos'è successo dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts? Ritroverete tutti i personaggi della saga, ma in una versione molto diversa dall'epilogo. Prevedo che la fanfic sarà moolto lunga, dato che si basa sugli eventi successivi a Harry Potter, ovvero 'cosa dovrebbe essere successo' e succede ancora, nella mia testa. Buona lettura :)
1. Capitolo I

DOPO LA BATTAGLIA

Disclaimer: I personaggi di questa storia sono proprietà esclusiva di J. K. Rowling

Rating NC 17- Slash inclusive

Pairing: scopritelo da soli

Riassunto: Versione alternativa degli eventi verificatisi dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, perché personalmente non ho apprezzato l'epilogo… questa è la mia versione su come la storia prosegue (almeno nella mia testa, e chi dice che non sia vera?).

_2 maggio 1998- dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts_

Harry, Ron e Hermione si trovano nello studio di Silente. Harry è sgusciato via dal banchetto grazie al mantello dell'Invisibilità, ed è esausto. I migliori amici lo hanno seguito a ruota. Si mette davanti al ritratto di Silente, ignorando gli altri Presidi apparentemente immersi nel sonno, e sfodera la Bacchetta di Sambuco.

-Cos'hai intenzione di fare adesso, Harry?- chiede il Silente-ritratto, gentile e discorsivo come se stessero parlando del meteo. I suoi occhi azzurri risplendono di calore e ammirazione, penetranti come quando era vivo.

-La bacchetta di Sambuco sarà anche più potente ma personalmente mi trovo meglio con la mia- dice Harry, e, tirata fuori l'amata bacchetta di agrifoglio, o ciò che ne rimane, agita la Stecca del Destino e grida: -_Reparo_!-

Le due estremità si saldano, e braccio e bacchetta si riuniscono in uno scoppio di gioiose scintille rosse, felici di essersi finalmente ritrovati.

-La Pietra della Resurrezione mi è caduta da qualche parte nella Foresta, e non ho intenzione di uscire a cercarla- prosegue Harry, sotto lo sguardo raggiante del vecchio Preside. –Quanto alla bacchetta…

-Harry, aspetta!-lo interrompe Hermione. Il ragazzo la guarda, sorpreso.

-Si dà il caso che io…uhm…l'abbia recuperata prima del banchetto…- dice la ragazza, e, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Harry e Ron tira fuori dalle tasche del suo abito di strega la piccola pietra nera, e gliela pone con delicatezza sul palmo della mano. La guardano per qualche secondo, in silenzio.

-A vederla così non sembra pericolosa, vero? Solo un inutile sasso come tanti altri- commenta Ron per stemperare la tensione.

-Nessun oggetto è intrinsecamente pericoloso, Ronald- osserva Hermione. –Dipende tutto dall'uso che se ne fa. Ed è per questo…

Harry la interrompe, sconcertato quasi quanto Ron. –Non stai davvero _pensando _di usarla, giusto?

Discutono animatamente per alcuni lunghissimi minuti sotto lo sguardo serafico di Albus Silente.

Harry vola con l'immaginazione, pensa a quanto sarebbe meraviglioso riportare in vita tutti i maghi e le streghe coraggiosi che hanno sacrificato la loro vita contro Voldemort. Non c'è nessuno dell'Ordine della Fenice che non abbia perso almeno un amico o un familiare, per non parlare degli studenti che hanno combattuto e fatto da scudo a _lui_, Harry, quella stessa notte…

-Ma non li riporteremmo indietro veramente, no?- fa notare Ron. –Nel _Racconto dei Tre Fratelli_ dice che quando ritornano sono poco più che fantasmi…

-'Come separati da un velo'- annuisce freneticamente Hermione. –Ma il punto è- prosegue, sempre più eccitata, gli occhi nocciola scintillanti e le guance accese –che noi abbiamo…cioè, _Harry _ha riunito tutti e tre i Doni! Il Mantello. La Bacchetta. La Pietra- A ogni nome traccia in aria il simbolo ai margini di una pagina delle _Fiabe di Beda e il Bardo, _che tanto l'aveva intrigata: un cerchio iscritto in un triangolo, completato da una riga verticale nel mezzo.

-Harry James Potter- annuncia solennemente-sei il Padrone della Morte! Lo sai cosa significa?

-Ehm…che non posso morire?- chiede Harry, intontito. Non riesce a contenere il proprio stupore. Hermione è sempre stata contraria alla ricerca delle reliquie: le ha sempre giudicate pericolose, artefatti delle Arti Oscure di poco migliori degli Horcrux. E adesso…propone seriamente di _usarli_?

-Questo è un dato di fatto: solo uno scemo non capirebbe che sei _già _risorto.

-Che cosa?- chiede Ron, strabuzzando gli occhi.

Harry lo guarda: si era quasi dimenticato della sua presenza. Gli spiega brevemente di come non si sia difeso quando Voldemort gli ha scagliato contro l'Anatema che Uccide- appena poche ore fa, pensa con sgomento- in questo modo distruggendo involontariamente l'Horcrux che risiedeva nel corpo di Harry da quando aveva tentato di ucciderlo quasi diciassette anni prima, e che era ignaro di aver creato.

-Wow, amico. Per tutto questo tempo avevi un pezzo di anima di Voldemort dentro di te? Questo spiega un sacco di cose- commenta Ron, sarcastico.

-Ma non perché hai sconfitto la morte- puntualizza Hermione.

Harry apre la bocca per ribattere che Silente gliel'ha spiegato, pur nel suo modo intricato e nebuloso: è stata la sua volontà di morire per proteggere tutti loro, in altre parole la sua capacità di amare, che lo ha salvato e gli ha fornito una seconda chance per tornare indietro e sconfiggere Voldemort. Poi ci ripensa, e tace. Si rende conto che l'incontro con Silente nel limbo stranamente somigliante alla stazione di King's Cross, che sia successo o meno, sarà uno di quei segreti che si porterà fin dentro la tomba.

Intanto, Hermione continua imperterrita. –Hai sconfitto la morte grazie ai Doni, Harry. Non avrei voluto che li cercassi quando c'erano ancora tutti quegli Horcrux da eliminare, stava diventando un'ossessione…ma adesso che li hai trovati quasi per caso… e che c'è la possibilità di richiamare indietro tutti coloro che abbiamo perso per colpa di Voldemort…vuoi davvero sprecarla? Pensa: rivedremo Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Malocchio…

_I miei genitori._ Harry si sente attraversare da un brivido di terrore e di aspettativa.

-Fred-sussurra Ron, impietrito. Non ha versato una lacrima da quando quel maledetto muro è crollato addosso al fratello maggiore, cancellandone la risata dalla faccia: il dolore è ancora troppo recente. Harry pensa alle centinaia di vittime giù nella Sala Grande, morte per colpa sua…

-Miei cari ragazzi-li interrompe una strascicante voce rasposa. Guardano tutti in su, e incontrano lo sguardo annoiato e sprezzante di Phineas Nigellus Black, che li esamina con spassionata disapprovazione dall'alto del suo ritratto dalla cornice dorata. –Ancora una volta date prova della vostra immensa stupidità, un tratto che, ahimé, accomuna tristemente Nati Babbani e Purosangue. Come spiegherete la resurrezione dei vostri amici e familiari a tutto il mondo magico? Cosa succederà quando si saprà che i Doni della Morte non sono una leggenda?

La risposta è un silenzio atterrito dei tre ragazzi. I Presidi si sporgono dalle cornici per guardare meglio, un mago corpulento si munisce di cornetto acustico e una donna in abiti d'epoca lascia il proprio dipinto per discutere con la sua vicina, ogni pretesa di sonno ormai abbandonata.

-Scatenerete la Terza Guerra Magica, ecco cosa- conclude trionfante il Preside Black. Sembra stranamente compiaciuto di se stesso.

–E' questo che volete?- Ancora una volta, nessuno risponde. Harry sente il cuore sprofondargli nello stomaco, le sue speranze appena accese infrante come al solito.

-Bene- continua il ritratto, atteggiando il viso a un'espressione di compunta quanto simulata tristezza, – temo proprio che non rivedrò più il mio indegno nipote reprobo…

-Un momento, Phineas- dice il ritratto di Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente. E tutti, umani e ritratti, si precipitano a guardarlo. Il suo tono è calmo, solenne, ogni parola è piena di calma gravità.

-E' mia modesta opinione che Harry sia- perdonatemi l'espressione- 'risorto' perché era pronto a sacrificare la propria vita per tutti i suoi cari. Questo spiega perché nessuno dei suoi amici sia stato ferito nella conclusione della battaglia. E questo _potrebbe_ spiegare perché a coloro che a loro volta hanno dato la vita per proteggerlo, in tutti questi anni, sia stata concessa una seconda opportunità. L'amore è la più grande e la migliore delle risposte, l'ho sempre sostenuto…

-Un vecchio sciocco melodrammatico, ecco cosa sei, Albus…

-La tua opinione, Phineas, per quanto non richiesta ed espressa con scarso riguardo, non risolve affatto la questione. La domanda è…Harry…signorina Granger….signor Weasley…miei coraggiosi Grifondoro…siete pronti a correre il rischio?

Harry indossa il Mantello dell'Invisibilità sciolto sulle spalle, così che solo il davanti del suo corpo rimane visibile. Punta la Bacchetta di Sambuco sulla Pietra che tiene nel palmo aperto della sinistra, la fa ruotare tre volte, e grida

-LILY EVANS POTTER!- Una donna con lunghi capelli rosso scuro e occhi a mandorla verde smeraldo si materializza davanti a lui e lo guarda, colma d'affetto. Un sorriso le distende i lineamenti gentili, e per la prima volta Harry si accorge che è incredibilmente giovane: sui vent'anni, di poco più grande di lui.

-Mamma!-esclama e, incurante dello sguardo degli amici e delle decine di figure che osservano trattenendo il fiato, le corre incontro, tra le braccia spalancate pronte ad accoglierlo. E' morbida e calda, e la sua voce è musica. Incredibilmente, indiscutibilmente e meravigliosamente viva.

–Sono così orgogliosa, figlio mio…mio piccolo Harry…

Harry trattiene i singhiozzi, si asciuga frettolosamente gli occhi con la manica. Guarda i visi trepidanti e gioiosi degli amici, si fa coraggio e continua.

-JAMES POTTER!- un mago con gli occhiali e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni si unisce alla giovane donna e lo guarda con calore. –Ben fatto, figliolo- e gli sorride apertamente. Lo stesso, identico sorriso che appare sul viso di Harry.

-SIRIUS BLACK!- grida Harry, sentendo il cuore scoppiargli in petto per la gioia. E il suo padrino, elegantemente spettinato, attraente come se non avesse mai visto un solo Dissennatore di Azkaban e con un irresistibile sorriso malandrino abbraccia Harry e James e fa il baciamano a Lily.

-Sei sempre il solito incantatore, Sirius- dice lei, con affetto.

-Che gioia vederti, vecchio mio- dice James con gli occhi lucidi, e Harry potrebbe giurare che suo padre fatica a trattenere le lacrime.

-Il piacere è tutto mio. E quel dannato Malocchio aveva ragione. Mai abbassare la guardia! Bellatrix…

-Morta-dice brevemente Harry.

-Bé, consolante. E chi…?

-Molly Weasley. E per la cronaca, Harry ha sconfitto Voldemort- si affretta a dire Hermione.

-MOLLY?!- sbotta Sirius, incredulo. Non sembra aver registrato l'ultima parte.

-Ti spiegheremo tutto dopo, Sirius- dice Harry. –Lasciami finire. –Prima che possa interromperlo di nuovo, grida:

–REMUS LUPIN!

E fa girare la pietra.

Remus e Sirius si fronteggiano, si guardano, e per un momento l'universo cessa di esistere.

-Sirius…credevo…che non ti avrei più rivisto…- dice Remus, calde lacrime che gli solcano il viso. Sirius è incapace di parlare, e continua a contemplare il miglior amico, i capelli chiari folti e senza un filo di grigio, il viso giovanile e disteso.

-Sono morto?-chiede Lupin, disorientato, accorgendosi di James e Lily

-Non più- dice Sirius, e gli sorride. –Hai un aspetto magnifico, amico mio.

-Oh, _Felpato_- dice Remus, e incapace di dire altro lo abbraccia stretto.

-Ehm…ci siamo anche noi, quando avete finito- dice Ron.

-Sempre il solito tatto da pachiderma, Ronald- borbotta Hermione.

Ma Lupin si precipita ad abbracciare i ragazzi. Incrocia lo sguardo di Harry, e una domanda inespressa gli aleggia sul viso. Ha troppa paura per chiederlo…

-Tua moglie è morta, Remus- dice Hermione, con dolcezza- ma la riporteremo subito indietro. Harry…

-Tua moglie? Ti sei sposato?!- sbotta Sirius, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Remus annuisce.

–Con chi…-inizia a chiedere. Harry grida:

–NYMPHADORA TONKS!

E una giovane strega dai capelli rosa appare davanti a loro e si fionda su Lupin, stritolandolo in un abbraccio.

–Ce l'abbiamo fatta, amore!

-Ne sono felice, mia cara- risponde lui, stringendola con affetto.

Tonks passa a salutare gli altri.

–Cugino!- dice, stringendo la mano a Sirius e sorridendogli con calore.

-Cugina- replica lui, cercando di infondere a sua volta calore nella voce, che gli esce stranamente fredda e meccanica. –Le mie congratulazioni. Temo che dovrai scusarmi per l'assenza al vostro matrimonio…motivi improrogabili, sai…

Tonks ride forte. –Sei sempre così spiritoso, Sirius! E devi vedere il piccolo Teddy… è un Metamorfo, come me…

-Avete…un…figlio?- il viso dell'ultimo dei Black è terreo. Remus evita di incrociare il suo sguardo.

-Oh, sì… dovrei avere le foto… Remus dice che somiglia a me ma sono sicura che ha il suo naso, tu che ne dici…

-Possiamo rimandare la conversazione a dopo, per favore?-sbotta Ron. Harry incrocia il suo sguardo e annuisce.

-FRED WEASLEY!

Fred è accolto da abbracci ed esclamazioni di giubilo, poi esce per salutare la sua famiglia, che ancora lo piange nella Sala Grande, seguito da Ron e, dopo qualche momento, da Hermione.

–Sarà meglio che lo aiuti come…uhm…la nostra versione della storia- bisbiglia a Harry.

-Buona idea.- le sussurra di rimando.

-'Perfino la Morte mi ha rilasciato in cambio di un abbonamento a vita ai Tiri Vispi Weasley!' O almeno è quello che scriverò sulla prossima pubblicità, dovrò discuterne con George…- dice Fred a Ron, allontanandosi.

-La morte deve avere un pessimo senso dell'umorismo- commenta Hermione, divertita.

-Già, quasi quanto il tuo- la punzecchia Ron.

Sogghignando, Harry pensa che gli amici non diventeranno mai una di quelle coppie sdolcinate, ammesso che il bacio che si sono scambiati nella foga della battaglia significhi che si sono fidanzati…Scuotendo la testa, riprende il suo lavoro.

Ben presto riporta in vita i fratelli Canon e tutti coloro che sono morti nella battaglia di Hogwarts poche ore prima. Si chiede se i cadaveri nella sala grande spariranno al momento della resurrezione, ma poi è circondato da visi acclamanti e familiari e nella sua mente c'è spazio solo per la gioia più pura.

-MALOCCHIO MOODY!- chiama infine. E l'ex Auror, in tutto l'ammaccato splendore della metà di naso mancante, la gamba di legno e le profonde cicatrici, appare scostandosi i lunghi capelli brizzolati.

-Sempre detto io, _vigilanza costante_! Quel vigliacco voltagabbana di Mundungus…-tuona, poi nota Tonks e s'interrompe. Harry non l'ha mai visto così raggiante.

–Ce l'hai fatta, ragazza, lo sapevo… ben fatto! E anche tu, naturalmente, Remus…

I Ritornati escono dalla stanza chiacchierando: rimangono solo Harry, i suoi genitori e Sirius.

-Non credi che dimentichiamo qualcuno?-dice Lily al figlio, inarcando le sopracciglia.

Harry pensa a Cedric, morto perché intralciava la strada a Voldemort, Emmeline Vance, Madama Bones, il papà di Tonks e tutti gli Auror che sono morti combattendo contro il Signore Oscuro.

–Posso resuscitare solo coloro che hanno dato la vita per me, mamma, altrimenti la storia di copertura che ci ha fornito Silente…- s'interrompe. _Silente_! Come può essere stato così idiota da dimenticarselo? Il più grande e coraggioso dei suoi protettori, l'uomo che ammirava più di tutti al mondo. E poi si morde il labbro e sente l'amaro in bocca. Perché l'ha manipolato dall'inizio, forgiandolo come un'arma di distruzione per gli Horcrux di Lord Voldemort finché non fosse giunta la sua ora…

'Carne da macello', così l'aveva chiamato Piton, e per una volta Harry è d'accordo con lui.

Reprime i sentimenti contrastanti, il senso di delusione e tradimento, e grida:

-ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN SILENTE!

Una cortina di fumo si materializza, si addensa e si dirada. Atomi granulosi di polvere che si portano dietro l'eco di un gemito sempre più debole. Poi, silenzio.

-Forse non ha capito bene il nome…- dice Harry, imbarazzato, guardando dalla pietra ai genitori.

-O forse la falce della Morte mi ha colto quando era già suonata la mia ora- dice il Silente-ritratto, senza perdere un'oncia della sua calma compostezza.

–Lasciami riposare in pace, Harry, te ne prego.

Harry fa per insistere, ma l'espressione di triste risolutezza del suo ex mentore lo trattiene.

-Suppongo che sia tutto, allora- dice, e fa per riporre la pietra.

-Temo di no, Harry caro- dice Lily, guardandolo con affetto misto ad esasperazione.

-Mamma?-chiede lui, alzando un sopracciglio.

-Stai dimenticando l'uomo che ti ha protetto da quando hai messo piede a Hogwarts, che ti ha salvato la vita innumerevoli volte, il cui coraggio ha permesso la vittoria di questa notte…

-Se stai parlando dello stesso…_uomo_…-dice James, con disgusto -che ci ha traditi per consegnarci al Signore Oscuro, che per la metà della sua vita è stato uno schifoso Mangiamorte…

-E che ha passato una metà ancora più grande a soffrire e a redimersi per le proprie azioni. Harry, per favore…

-Lily, no…

-Volete farmi credere che ci siamo _finalmente_ liberati di Mocciosus e stiamo seriamente considerando di resuscitarlo? _James_…- si appella accoratamente Sirius, con incredulo orrore.

-La decisione spetta a Harry- dice suo pare, rassegnato.

-Oh, mamma, devo proprio?

-Ti prego, tesoro, per amor mio.

Harry sospira. Sa che lei ha ragione. Non può negare di aver giudicato male Piton per tutti quegli anni. Ma c'è dell'altro, e crede che suo padre lo ignori.

_Dopo tutto questo tempo? Sempre_.

Bé, è una questione che i suoi genitori dovranno risolvere da soli.

-SEVERUS PITON- scandisce, facendo ruotare la pietra per l'ultima volta.

E un uomo alto, pallido, dal naso adunco e lunghi capelli neri appare al centro della stanza. Il suo sguardo scuro indugia da un volto all'altro. Poi vede _lei_.

-Lily-bisbiglia Severus, perdendosi nei suoi grandi occhi verdi. S'inginocchia e gli prende la mano nelle sue, lunghe e pallide. –Potrai mai perdonarmi?

-Non so lei, ma io no di certo- interviene acidamente James. –Giù le tue zampacce da mia moglie, Mocciosus…

-_Zampe_? Che buffo, l'ultima volta che ho controllato, non ero io a trasformarmi in una bestia, Potter…- ribatte Severus distrattamente. I suoi occhi tornano su di Lily. Sembra ringiovanito di dieci anni, gli occhi neri non più tunnel bui e vuoti, ma vivaci e brillanti. Il viso pallido ha perso la tinta giallastra, e ogni suo movimento è carico di vitalità ed energia.

Prima che Piton e i Malandrini possano rimettersi a litigare, o ingaggiare qualche duello magico, Hermione rientra trafelata.

-Ci hanno creduto. Ho radunato tutti i Ritornati nell'ufficio da qui a mezz'ora. Dobbiamo decidere il da farsi, adesso…oh, salve, professor Piton- dice la ragazza, lanciando un'occhiata obliqua a Harry.

-Signorina Granger- replica lui, chinando appena la testa. –Anche se non credo che sarò mai più professore di questa scuola infernale, adesso che non devo salvare più il collo a Potter…

-Oh, Sev, andiamo!-ribatte Lily, scandalizzata, ma sorride.

-Davvero, è stato un lavoro ingrato. Il tuo rampollo non fa che cacciarsi nei guai. Ma me ne lavo le mani, dovrai pensarci tu, adesso…- si scambiano uno sguardo complice. Harry nota che Piton sorride. Non un sorriso sarcastico, beffardo o sardonico. Un VERO sorriso. Sirius ferma James, già con la mano sulla bacchetta.

-Dobbiamo nascondere i Doni- dice Hermione. –Abbiamo pochissimo tempo…

-Dovresti rivedere le tue priorità, signorina Granger. Per prima cosa ci assicureremo il silenzio perpetuo di tutti i Ritornati sulla questione della Pietra. La lealtà di alcuni potrebbe essere …_dubbia_…

-Il bue che dice cornuto all'asino- borbotta Sirius, tra i denti.

-Dovremmo fargli promettere il silenzio.- concorda Harry.

-A costo della vita- rimarca Piton.

-Oh, non essere eccessivo, Sev…

-Quando dico a costo della vita, dico davvero che giureranno _sulla loro vita_.- ribatte Piton, in tono definitivo.

Diverse ore dopo, tutti i Ritornati hanno prestato a Harry il Voto Infrangibile di non parlare, scrivere o diffondere con alcun mezzo, magico o Babbano, nessuno degli eventi di quella sera. Ron e Hermione si sono alternati come Suggello. Harry, Ron e Hermione rimangono soli nello studio e si accasciano sulle poltrone scarlatte, sfiniti.

-Allora- esordisce Ron, con un grande sbadiglio –cosa ne facciamo dei Doni?

Hermione sorride. –Ho un piano.

-Tutto quello che vuoi, Herm. Basta che sia breve.


	2. Capitolo II

CAPITOLO II- HORCRUX

Si svegliò di soprassalto. Il letto era scomodo, il pavimento sporco, e la luce dell'alba filtrava dalle anonime veneziane grigie, illuminando un interno desolante e dalle pareti di un verde ospedale. Andò allo specchio. Un viso ancora giovane, di un uomo sui trentacinque anni, seppur prematuramente segnato e smunto, ricambiò il suo sguardo. Aveva capelli spettinati e occhi scuri, un fisico magro e provato. Gli sembrava tutta un'allucinazione. Dove diavolo era?

Aveva un vago ricordo di una grotta oscura e spettrale, un lago che s'illuminava di un'inquietante luce verde, e corpi morti che emergevano dall'acqua torbida, e lo afferravano…

Un medaglione. Di certo c'entrava un medaglione. Doveva essere importante. E Kreacher… Si accigliò. La sua mente aveva formato quel nome senza associare ad esso un'immagine. Si concentrò come se dovesse compiere un incantesimo non- verbale (incantesimo?!), e una creatura piccola, vestita di stracci e con grandi occhi tondi si formò nella sua mente. Elfo domestico, ecco cos'era- chi era- Kreacher.

Nel frattempo, dal letto fatiscente vicino a lui emerse un vecchio scheletrico, che iniziò a lamentarsi e poi a delirare, in maniera sempre più inconsulta. L'uomo dai capelli neri tirò la campanella appesa alla testiera del letto, e dopo pochi minuti un'infermiera di mezza età dall'aspetto chiaramente Babbano (Babbano: umano privo di poteri magici, gli trasmise la sua mente sempre meno annebbiata), entrò trafelata nella squallida stanzetta.

-Signor Smith, mi ha chiamato? C'è qualcosa che non va?-I suoi occhi si strinsero e guardarono da lui al vecchio che aveva iniziato a canticchiare tra sé.

-Quest'uomo si sente male. E non so cosa ci faccio qui- rispose lui.

-Il signor Bollinger fa sempre così da quando è arrivato, demenza senile all'ultimo stadio…- la donna s'interruppe di colpo e si concentrò su di lui, incredula, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta. –Signor Smith… è la prima volta che ha prodotto una frase sensata da quando è arrivato qui. Non è che per caso ha recuperato la memoria?

L'uomo si mise la testa tra le mani. Sprazzi della sua vita gli passarono davanti in un lampo… Duellava con un ragazzo molto simile a lui (suo fratello?), nel parco di un grande castello. Il castello si chiamava Hogwarts.

Contemplava un albero genealogico che occupava l'intera parete di una grande casa dal soffitto alto. Il motto della sua famiglia era 'Toujours pur'.

Una donna dai capelli neri raccolti in un'elegante crocchia, vestita da strega e dall'aspetto altero si congratulava con lui per la sua nomina a Prefetto e Capitano della squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde. Sua madre, Walpurga.

Un uomo alto, dagli occhi rossi e dai lineamenti di rettile lo minacciava con una lunga bacchetta stretta nella mano simile a un pallido ragno: ai suoi piedi, si contorcevano corpi che urlavano di dolore… Represse quei ricordi a fatica, e guardò l'infermiera.

-Credo di essere sulla buona strada- rispose. –Vorrei parlare con qualcuno della direzione. E non mi chiami più 'signor Smith', per favore. Il mio nome è Regulus Arcturus Black

Era incredibile quante scartoffie da riempire avessero quei dannati Babbani. Cosa ricordava? Aveva parenti in vita? Qual era il suo ultimo indirizzo? Ricordava l'evento traumatico che aveva causato la sua follia, e la sua totale amnesia? Chi dovevano contattare perché si prendesse cura di lui? Da ore lo mitragliavano di domande a cui Regulus non sapeva o non voleva rispondere, e non ne poteva più. Specialmente perché era lui che si sentiva in diritto di chiedere: cosa accidenti ci faccio in un ospedale psichiatrico Babbano? Da quanto sono qui? Avete intenzione di rilasciarmi, in modo che possa occuparmi delle cose importanti? Ad esempio, cos'è successo alla mia famiglia? Il Signore Oscuro è ancora al potere? Posso tornare a Londra, a casa mia?

Rimpianse di non avere una bacchetta per Obliviare quei Babbani animati da buone intenzioni, ma quanto mai inutili e indisponenti, e Smaterializzarsi da quell'orribile posto. Era ancora debole, e tra lo sforzo di arginare ricordi sempre più dettagliati e inventare bugie plausibili, si sentiva martellare il cranio come se fosse stato Cruciato.

Alla fine, riuscì a capire che era arrivato nel Centro di Riabilitazione Psichiatrica St John, Little Pemborough, nel lontano 1979. Era stato recuperato da una vicina località marittima poco frequentata, nei pressi di una grotta abbandonata e in preda alle allucinazioni. Malgrado gli sforzi delle autorità competenti, non gli avevano cavato di bocca una parola sensata. Alternava episodi di violenza a stati catatonici, e blaterava di un medaglione con lo stemma di serpente (del quale non avevano trovato traccia sulla sua persona), di un potente Mago Oscuro che avrebbe messo in pericolo la sua famiglia e di uno 'gnomo' domestico o qualcosa del genere, tutti segni di inequivocabile follia. Regulus concordò, a denti stretti. Disse di non ricordare nulla sulla propria famiglia, ma che, ora che aveva recuperato la sanità mentale, desiderava essere dimesso al più presto.

Ma ovviamente non era possibile, disse il direttore, sostenuto da un coro di medici e infermiere che tentavano di farlo ragionare come se fosse stato un bambino capriccioso. Grazie al nome che aveva fornito loro, potevano svolgere delle ricerche sulla famiglia Black: intanto Regulus avrebbe riposato, preso le medicine, si sarebbe sottoposto a tutti gli esami e avrebbe aspettato l'arrivo di nuovi documenti, come da procedura… Regulus non aveva mai scagliato l'Anatema che Uccide contro nessuno, ma se avesse avuto una qualsiasi stecca a portata di mano, sarebbe stato seriamente tentato di cominciare in quel momento.

Finalmente, lasciato alla relativa quiete della sua squallida stanzetta, fu libero di pensare. Voldemort teneva il medaglione di Serpeverde, un disgustoso artefatto di Magia Nera chiamato…Horcrux, che conteneva un pezzo della sua anima immortale, in una caverna segreta. Aveva richiesto un elfo domestico per testare le difese della grotta… e lui aveva offerto il proprio devoto servitore e amico, Kreacher, onorato di poter essere d'aiuto… anche a distanza di tutto quel tempo, maledì la propria stupidità: certo, non aveva ancora diciotto anni, ma non gli sembrava una valida giustificazione.

Poi il Signore Oscuro lo aveva abbandonato a morire nel mezzo del lago pullulante di Inferi, ma Kreacher era riuscito a Smaterializzarsi e a tornare a casa perché Regulus lo aveva chiamato…

Regulus lo aveva chiamato.

-Kreacher!- disse ad alta voce, divorato dall'incertezza e dall'aspettativa. Nessuna risposta.

-Kreacher! Io, Regulus Arcturus Black, il tuo padrone ed erede della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto e ti ordino di rispondere al mio comando!

Passarono alcuni istanti. Poi sentì uno schiocco sordo, e un vecchio elfo domestico, la testa pelata, il pancione cadente e le orecchie piene di ciuffi di pelo bianchi, coperto da uno striminzito strofinaccio, apparve davanti a lui.

-PADRON REGULUS!- gridò Kreacher, e lacrime di felicità gli solcarono il viso. - Padron Regulus essere vivo! Padron Regulus ha chiamato Kreacher e Kreacher risposto! Padron Regulus tornato dalla cava! Padron Regulus non essere morto!

-Anch'io sono felice di vederti, Kreacher- disse, sorridendo con calore all'elfo. –Ma ti ordino di non fare rumore, non siamo al sicuro, qui.- Fece per toccargli un braccio, ma la creatura ricordò il suo status di servitore e si allontanò, inchinandosi profondamente.

–Voi perdonare me, padron Regulus. La felicità di vedere il degno erede di nobile Padrona…-poi si guardò intorno, con palese disprezzo.

-Padron Regulus essere finito in un lurido covo di Babbani?

-Sì, Kreacher. E ora dimmi. Il medaglione, lo hai distrutto? Il Signore Oscuro…

-Oh, padrone! Io provato a distruggerlo, sbattuto contro muro, usato magia di elfi, io anche rubato bacchetta di maghi, ma niente. Medaglione stare lì, chiuso, mai riuscito a romperlo…

Regulus sospirò, sentendo il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. Non era cambiato nulla…

-Ma poi padron Harry Potter arrivare a casa!-disse Kreacher, beato.

Black si accigliò. Padrone? Potter? Il cognome gli era familiare, ma come…

-Chi accidenti sarebbe Harry Potter?

-Oh, ma il padrone non sa nulla di quello che essere successo! Quando padron Sirius, indegno erede dei Black, morto in Ufficio Misteri…

-Aspetta un attimo, Kreacher. Sirius…mio fratello, morto? E i miei genitori?

-Morti anche loro, padrone! Poco dopo vostra scomparsa… ma non uccisi da Signore Oscuro, Kreacher non detto nulla, Kreacher proteggere famiglia Black…

-Te ne sono immensamente grato, Kreacher- disse Regulus, meccanicamente. A quanto pareva, era davvero l'ultimo dei Black. –Ma il medaglione…

-Harry Potter erede di Sirius Black! Figlio di James Potter, amico di padron Sirius, e lui suo padrino. Quando Miss Bella uccidere lui, illustre casata dei Black invasa da lupi mannari e Mezzosangue, e ritratto di povera padrona urlare tutto il giorno per vergogna e disonore…

-Posso immaginarlo- replicò Regulus. –Aspetta un attimo…mia cugina Bellatrix ha ucciso Sirius?- La cugina Bella era sempre stata la sua preferita. La adorava da quando lui era bambino, e lei già una splendida adolescente. L'unica donna che avesse suscitato in lui un precoce quanto temporaneo e non corrisposto interesse, la prima ad avvicinarlo alle Arti Oscure… era stato su sua istigazione che si era unito a Voldemort, appena sedicenne. La più fedele seguace del Signore Oscuro, e senza dubbio la seconda strega più potente mai esistita, dopo Lord Voldemort.

-Miss Bella non andare d'accordo con Sirius Black, lui traditore di suo sangue…

-Sì, me lo ricordo bene- tagliò corto Regulus, che cominciava a spazientirsi. Doveva assolutamente andarsene di lì, e sapere tutto sul Signore Oscuro…

-Lasciamo perdere la morte di Sirius per un attimo, Kreacher…

-Oh, padrone! Ma Sirius Black essere tornato in vita stanotte! Tutti quelli che dato vita per Harry Potter resuscitare con lui!

Regulus lo guardò, sconcertato. Resurrezioni? Forse la vecchiaia, l'isolamento, il dolore per la sua perdita o un miscuglio di tutte quelle cose avevano fatto perdere la testa a Kreacher?

Dopo diverse ore, accompagnati dai fastidiosi ma innocui deliri del suo compagno di stanza Babbano, riuscì a venire a capo di una parvenza di storia. Harry Potter, figlio di James Potter e Lily Evans, il Ragazzo che era sopravvissuto, aveva prima distrutto il medaglione-Horcrux, poi sfidato e ucciso il Signore Oscuro. Un ragazzo di soli diciassette anni, che frequentava ancora Hogwarts. A quanto pareva, Kreacher lo considerava un eroe, al pari di Regulus.

-Il Signore Oscuro se n'è andato per sempre- bisbigliò, incredulo. Realizzò che era per questo che gli era tornata la memoria. Aveva bevuto la mefitica pozione verde al centro del lago, che gli aveva causato terribili allucinazioni. In qualche modo doveva essere riuscito a scappare agli Inferi… e adesso, con la morte, definitiva e permanente, del Signore Oscuro…Voldemort… anche le sue fatture e gli effetti di pozioni e incantesimi da lui perpetrati dovevano essere svaniti. Per questo era guarito dopo quasi vent'anni di follia…

-Kreacher dispiaciuto per Padron Regulus- disse l'elfo, fraintendendo la sua espressione.

–Kreacher sapere che adesso sporchi mezzosangue, ibridi e traditori di sangue essere liberi di governare e contagiare nobili famiglie Purosangue…

-Oh, Kreacher, no!- disse Regulus, felice. –Il Signore Oscuro era deviato e malvagio. Unirmi a lui è stato il mio errore più grande.

Un pensiero lo colpì come una Fattura del Ghiaccio Sempiterno. Ora che Voldemort era caduto, i Mangiamorte sarebbero stati tutti ricercati, arrestati e spediti ad Azkaban, alla mercé dei Dissennatori! Lui, e tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua famiglia, dei suoi amici…

-Kreacher- esclamò. –Ma questo significa che non posso tornare. I seguaci del signore Oscuro…le cugine Cissy e Bella, Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy...sono stati catturati?

-Oh, padrone!- Kreacher si rimise a piangere, sconsolato. –L'incantevole, adorabile Miss Bella, un modello di eleganza e decoro Purosangue, la strega più brillante della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black…essere morta nella battaglia di ieri notte!

Regulus si sentì attraversare da un brivido. –Ne sono dispiaciuto, Kreacher- disse. E lo era, sinceramente. Pur con tutti i suoi difetti e il suo fanatismo, lei lo aveva segnato nel profondo, e le voleva bene. S'informò brevemente delle sorti degli altri.

Lucius Malfoy, la moglie Narcissa, e il figlio Draco, anche lui un giovanissimo Mangiamorte, avevano voltato le spalle al Signore Oscuro prima della caduta, e si erano salvati per un soffio dall'arresto, promettendo favolose e ricchissime donazioni al nuovo regime.

Suo cognato Rodolphus e suo fratello Rabastan, amico e compagno Serpeverde di Regulus, erano stati condannati all'ergastolo, ma erano scappati senza lasciare traccia. Kreacher ne parlò come di vittime innocenti, anche se Regulus sospettava che avessero compiuto efferati omicidi. Come aveva sperimentato lui stesso, era impossibile dire di no a Lord Voldemort. Almeno, se volevi evitare conseguenze letali.

La cosa consolante era che, dato che Kreacher non aveva fatto che tessere le lodi di Regulus a Harry Potter, il ragazzo era convinto che fosse un eroe per aver cercato di distruggere il medaglione. L'elfo si disse sicuro che avrebbe garantito per lui, e che poteva tornare senza pericolo nel mondo magico.

-Bé, cosa aspettiamo, allora?- disse Regulus allegro, alzandosi dal letto. –Andiamocene da questo letamaio Babbano.

Dopo aver Obliviato il personale dell'Istituto, uscì con Kreacher, che gli estese l'Incantesimo d'Invisibilità. Era un meraviglioso mattino di maggio.

-Dove volete andare, padrone?

-A casa, naturalmente. Alla mia nobile e illustre dimora di Grimmauld Place numero 12, Londra.

-Agli ordini, padrone!-singhiozzò Kreacher, estasiato, il naso rosso pomodoro e gli occhi bulbosi gonfi per le lacrime di gioia.

E si Smaterializzarono.

Ora capiva perfettamente ciò che intendeva l'Oscuro Signore quando le aveva raccontato degli anni precedenti la sua gloriosa Resurrezione. Era davvero più debole di uno spettro. Era la morte, ed era terribile.

Ma non era morta.

L'Oscuro Signore le aveva donato il suo segreto più prezioso: non solo il tesoro che era stata incapace di proteggere, la Coppa di Tassorosso, un frammento della sua anima immortale, ma anche il suo segreto più potente e recondito.

Io, che mi sono spinto più lontano di tutti gli altri sul sentiero che conduce all'immortalità…

Gli Horcrux. Quando era ancora giovane e Azkaban era solo un impensabile, lontanissimo incubo, il Signore Oscuro aveva condiviso con lei, e con lei sola, l'incantesimo e la procedura per separarsi da un pezzo di anima e rinchiuderla in un contenitore magico, così che la sua morte sarebbe stata solamente temporanea.

L'ultimo nemico che dovrà essere sconfitto è la morte.

E lei aveva preso uno dei calici d'argento con lo stemma della famiglia Black, vi aveva inciso le proprie iniziali e, dopo il suo primo omicidio (un Babbano la cui morte si era rivelata sorprendentemente utile), aveva pronunciato la formula che l'avrebbe resa immortale, seconda solo al suo Signore.

Perché naturalmente il suo Padrone non poteva lasciare che la sua migliore luogotenente, la sua più devota e brillante seguace, morisse in seguito a un attimo di distrazione per mano di una casalinga cicciona e traditrice del proprio sangue. La vergogna per quell'indegna dipartita ancora la rodeva. Di certo, appena si fosse rimessa in forze, l'avrebbe uccisa come prima cosa. No, per seconda, perché naturalmente la prima cosa da fare sarebbe stata trovare il suo Signore.

Molly Weasley avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Era davvero possibile che tutti i suoi Horcrux fossero andati distrutti, che la morte avesse sconfitto il Mago Oscuro più grande e potente che il mondo avesse avuto l'onore di ospitare?

Rifletti, Bella. Pensò, ma era troppo debole per poter considerare qualcosa di diverso dalla propria sopravvivenza, la sua essenza ridotta a un soffio.

Si rifugiò nella Foresta Proibita, possedette un unicorno, una creatura purissima e sacra, come le aveva insegnato il suo Signore, fino a privarlo della vita, e ne bevve il sangue.

Ristabilitasi, viaggiò in lungo e in largo, possedendo animali e succhiandone il sangue e le energie fino a prosciugarne la vita e a fermare loro il cuore, finché non fu abbastanza in forze per possedere degli umani. Iniziò da un Babbano che si era perso in una futile missione di esplorazione, una creatura inferiore e appena più forte di lei.

E alla fine, dopo mesi di agonia, dopo essersi lasciata dietro una scia di vittime animali e umane, sempre più affamata, esausta e frustrata, possedette una strega che viveva al limitare della Foresta Nera. In una fredda, oscura notte dell'inverno tedesco, dopo diversi mesi da quando l'Anatema che Uccide l'aveva colpita, usò il corpo e la bacchetta della strega, e ne possedette la mente, finché non ebbe tutti gli ingredienti e non fu in grado di compiere alla perfezione gli incantesimi richiesti.

Dopo un complesso rituale della magia più oscura e potente, la strega bevve la pozione e pronunciò l'ultima parte dell'incantesimo con la voce di Bellatrix.

Il corpo dell'anziana donna si accasciò a terra, si accartocciò e si spaccò in due.

Dal suo sangue emerse una strega pallida, alta e magra. Bella ripulì con un incantesimo le spoglie della sua vittima, si fece il bagno, indossò delle vesti scure che trovò nel piccolo armadio della capanna e andò allo specchio per pettinarsi. Non poté impedirsi di sorridere al proprio riflesso. Era giovane e bella, non ancora trentenne, con lunghi capelli scuri e ondulati, un aspetto regale, palpebre pesanti e occhi scuri scintillanti come braci, dal taglio elegante e allungato.

Era tornata all'età e all'aspetto che aveva quando aveva creato l'Horcrux, tanti anni prima. Doveva ancora riacquistare le forze: era magra come un'ombra, ma nel giro di qualche mese avrebbe riguadagnato anche le curve prosperose del seno e dei fianchi, che avevano attratto l'attenzione di suo marito Rodolphus (chissà che fine aveva fatto), e anche qualche raro sguardo di malcelata ammirazione da parte del suo Signore, ai suoi occhi incredibilmente più prezioso.

Bellezza e potere, senza l'intralcio di una coscienza. Una combinazione micidiale, che Bella aveva intenzione di sfruttare al meglio.

Perché lei era Bellatrix Black Lestrange, e non c'era niente e nessuno al mondo che potesse fermarla.

Voldemort era venuto a trovarlo in prigione. Il primo visitatore che avesse mai messo piede a Numengard, e lo aveva fatto per ucciderlo.

Gellert Grindenwald gli aveva riso in faccia: in tutta onestà, non stava soltanto prendendo in giro il mago Oscuro per la propria ignoranza. Era sinceramente felice, perché non avrebbe potuto fargli un favore più grande.

Aveva passato gran parte della sua vita in quel carcere secondo solo ad Azkaban per orrore e condizioni di vita ripugnanti. Colpa di Silente, naturalmente…

Oh, Albus. Il cuore gli batté più forte al solo pensiero di lui. Non poteva, non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo. E adesso aveva una seconda possibilità. Un riscatto.

Ed era merito di Voldemort e di Silente, di entrambi, per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, se presto avrebbe riguadagnato una vita da vivere, incontaminata nella sua quasi totale interezza…

Godric's Hollow, 1899

Albus era in camera di Gellert. La civetta che gli aveva mandato per condividere con lui le sue nuove, brillanti idee su come avrebbero governato insieme la comunità Babbana, per il Bene Superiore, non era bastata a stemperare il suo entusiasmo. E si era Materializzato nella stanza del suo più grande e inseparabile amico, a cui era troppo vicino per il suo stesso bene, a casa della zia Bathilda Bath.

Gellert appoggiava la testa sul petto di Albus, ed erano abbracciati e vicinissimi nel lettuccio stretto.

Albus gli accarezzò i lunghi riccioli biondi e l'altro emise un sospiro soddisfatto. Le loro labbra s'incontrarono in un bacio appassionato. Gellert gli morse il labbro e inserì la lingua nella sua bocca, e Albus gemette di piacere. Gli affondò la testa nei cuscini, premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo. Come al solito, era eccitato, e si sentiva preda di un'inquieta, meravigliosa e sconosciuta frenesia. E come al solito, si fermò. Gellert non insistette e si staccò da lui, riluttante.

-Avremo tutto il tempo per questo- gli bisbigliò, all'orecchio, mordendogli il lobo. Albus represse un altro gemito che gli saliva alla gola. L'amico, amato e non ancora amante, era bellissimo, gli occhi azzurri dal taglio di gatto, la bocca generosa, l'espressione fiduciosa e allegra, la pelle liscia e pallida cosparsa di irresistibili lentiggini appena sotto lo zigomo.

Neanche tu sei tanto male, lo punzecchiò Gellert.

La loro intimità era cresciuta così tanto che non era necessario un incantesimo di Legilimanzia perché entrassero l'uno nei pensieri dell'altro. Albus si vide con gli occhi di lui. Un giovane di diciotto anni, quasi un paio più di Gellert, con folti, lunghi capelli lisci e castani, occhi azzurri che brillavano di acuta intelligenza e, in quel momento, malizia, labbra sottili ma decise, e un lungo naso importante, che conferiva nobiltà al suo viso. Lo sguardo di Gellert scese lungo il corpo ben modellato di Albus, il torace spazioso e la vita stretta messi in risalto dall'aderente giacca di pelle di drago che indossava. Arrossirono entrambi.

Ma sapevano di dover rimandare. Non volevano rischiare di svegliare Bathilda, e a casa di Albus la situazione era ancora peggiore, con una sorella gravemente malata- quando non completamente instabile e folle- e un fratello strambo e violento con l'ossessione per le capre.

Albus e Gellert avevano troppo decoro per considerare di consumare la loro passione all'aperto, nei boschi. Per non parlare del fatto che Albus era completamente innocente. Aveva dato a Gellert il suo primo bacio.

Gellert aveva avuto qualche esperienza a Durmstrang, poco prima di essere espulso, ma voleva che la sua prima volta con Albus fosse perfetta. Lo amava.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per stare insieme, secondo il loro modo e le loro regole, quando avessero realizzato i loro sogni, quando fossero saliti al potere e mai più nessuno avrebbe potuto dire loro, le menti più brillanti e i maghi più potenti di quel secolo puritano ormai in declino, cosa fare e chi amare. Non avrebbero più dovuto nascondersi.

-C'è qualcosa che non abbiamo considerato- disse infine Gellert. La pioggia del primo autunno picchettava piacevolmente alle finestre.

–Potremmo morire prima di realizzare i nostri piani, prima di stabilire il nostro giusto dominio e di…stare realmente insieme- Il ragazzo di Durmstrang arrossì di nuovo. Albus aveva lo strano potere di renderlo timido.

L'altro gli sorrise con calore. –Allora faremo del nostro meglio per restare vivi.

-Potrebbe non bastare. Dobbiamo aspettarci…opposizione, sia dai maghi che dai Babbani. Dobbiamo essere pronti a…

-Uccidere- gli venne incontro Albus, bisbigliando. Era impallidito.

-Sì. Te ne rendi conto, vero, Albus?

-Sarò pronto a morire, come a uccidere, per gli ideali in cui crediamo…e per te. Stai mettendo in dubbio il mio coraggio?- chiese lui, fissandolo con i suoi penetranti occhi azzurri.

-Non il tuo coraggio, ma il tuo cuore troppo tenero… se ti facessi ammazzare prima di realizzare i nostri piani, chi governerà al posto nostro? Lo sai che non posso farcela da solo…

-La tua mente è brillante quanto la mia.

-Può darsi, ma il dolore per la tua perdita mi impedirebbe di andare avanti. Lo sai che dobbiamo farlo insieme… Padroni della morte. Per sempre

-Appunto- puntualizzò Albus, rincuorato. -Anche se qualcosa andasse storto non moriremmo sul serio. Avremmo i Doni.

-Abbiamo solo la Bacchetta, e non siamo neanche certi che sia autentica…

-Eri sicuro che fosse autentica quando l'hai rubata a Gregorovitch. E mi hai sconfitto tutte le volte che hai duellato con me- obiettò Albus.

-Forse sono diventato più bravo di te.

-Non ci contare…

-Ad ogni modo, potremmo essere uccisi prima di conquistare l'immortalità. Io ho già molti nemici, Albus…

-Non darti troppa importanza- sdrammatizzò Albus. Ma sapeva che i Maghi Oscuri ai quali Gellert aveva rubato i segreti più oscuri a Durmstrang lo stavano già cercando.

-Insomma, cosa propooni?

-Una prova di coraggio…e d'amore. E un modo temporaneo per renderci immortali…finché non avremo trovato tutti i Doni, e capito come usarli.

-D'accordo. Cosa proponi di fare?

-Due dei tre ragazzi Babbani che hanno attaccato tua sorella sono ancora vivi, non è vero?

-Già. Perché me lo chiedi?

Gellert espose il suo piano a un Albus Silent sempre più inorridito. La forza della sua eloquenza e delle sue argomentazioni era inconfutabile.

I ragazzi che avevano attaccato la sorella, dopo una breve aggressione, erano rimasti impuniti. Il padre di Silente era morto nella prigione di Azkaban per una giustificatissima aggressione ai Babbani che avevano rovinato per sempre la vita della figlia, e di tutta la sua famiglia.

Le azioni criminose di quei Babbani, oppressori di maghi infinitamente migliori di loro, impedivano a Silente di andarsene e di sviluppare il proprio immenso talento per il bene di tutta la comunità magica, e anche dei semplici Non maghi come loro. Era colpa loro se Ariana era perennemente ridotta a un vegetale. Colpa loro se Silente doveva occuparsene. Colpa loro se la sorella, in uno dei suoi violenti scoppi d'ira, aveva ucciso Kendra Silente, sua madre…

Meritavano di morire.

-Non abbiamo il potere di giudicarlo-obiettò Silente. –Sarebbe una vendetta…

-Abbiamo il potere di giudicarli, perché siamo migliori di loro. Noi sappiamo cos'è meglio. Sappiamo cos'è giusto. Ti prego, Albus…fallo per me. Non sarà vendetta, ma giustizia. Proveremo di essere capaci di uccidere, e sarà più facile quando verrà il momento di combattere davvero. Lo faremo insieme: tu ucciderai un Babbano, io l'altro, fianco a fianco. E così ci garantiremo l'immortalità…

Gellert spiegò ad Albus l'incantesimo per realizzare gli Horcrux, appreso da un riluttante insegnante di Durmstrang. La discussione che ne seguì fu interminabile, e si protrasse fino all'alba. Albus Silente aveva delle remore a uccidere a sangue freddo, seppur per valide motivazioni, ma addirittura spezzare la propria anima…inconcepibile.

-Non la spezzeremo, Albus. Ne terremo in custodia un frammento. L'uno sarà il guardiano dell'altro. Tu possiederai un pezzo della mia anima, e io uno della tua…

Dopo gli omicidi- le esecuzioni- Albus avrebbe fatto della bacchetta di Gellert un Horcrux per la propria anima. Gellert, invece, avrebbe offerto ad Albus il suo tesoro più prezioso, l'amuleto che portava il simbolo dei Doni della Morte, un antico cimelio di famiglia, che avrebbe racchiuso il suo Horcrux.

-Per il Bene Superiore, Albus. L'hai detto tu.

Lo fecero. Aspettarono il giorno, così da dare ai Babbani la possibilità di difendersi. Ma naturalmente non c'era difesa che avesse tenuto per dei comuni mortali, e per di più senza bacchetta né armi, contro i maghi più potenti della loro generazione. Forse, i più potenti in assoluto.

Fecero Evanescere i cadaveri, cancellando ogni segno della loro presenza.

Poi, insieme, compirono il rituale. Gellert mise al collo di Albus il pendente con il simbolo dei Doni, e pronunciò la formula necessaria a creare l'Horcrux. Albus fece altrettanto mentre Gellert teneva davanti a sé la bacchetta destinata a ospitare un pezzo dell'anima di Silente, poi la ripose con cura.

-Uniti per sempre. Nella vita e nella morte- disse Gellert, e lo baciò.

-Saremo dannati per sempre- bisbigliò Albus, e pianse.

-Non credo nella dannazione. Ma se è questo che ti preoccupa, la tua anima può tornare intera, quando avremo trovato i Doni.

-E come?

-Dovrai pentirti per le tue azioni, ma potrebbe essere pericoloso…

-Me ne pento già adesso, con tutto il cuore.

-Il tuo cuore è mio.-, gli sussurrò dolcemente. Gli passò le dita tra i capelli, e lo strinse più forte.

Poco tempo dopo, Aberforth, che sospettava sia gli omicidi, sia la vera natura della relazione che li univa, li sfidò pateticamente a duello, e causò un'altra violenta crisi da parte di Ariana, che culminò nella sua morte. Silente non si riprese più dal senso di colpa, e Gellert fu costretto ad andarsene.

Molti anni dopo, si affrontarono di nuovo nel duello più famoso della Storia della Magia.

Gellert aveva la bacchetta di Sambuco, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere Albus, e che Albus non sarebbe mai stato capace di uccidere lui. C'era solo un modo in cui poteva finire…

Lasciò che Silente lo disarmasse e che gli prendesse la Bacchetta invincibile. La Bacchetta che conteneva un pezzo dell'anima di Silente stesso.

Albus era diventato preside di Hogwarts, era stato ucciso da Severus Piton, ed era stato sepolto con la Bacchetta, prima che Voldemort profanasse la sua tomba e gliela rubasse. Ma il furto non avrebbe di certo impedito al manufatto di funzionare come Horcrux.

Gellert si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Era ancora debolissimo, e avrebbe dovuto effettuare numerose possessioni e incantesimi prima di tornare pienamente in forze, ma una cosa era certa: il suo Horcrux, l'amuleto dei Doni che aveva donato ad Albus come pegno d'amore e immortalità, aveva funzionato. Silente lo aveva custodito fino alla morte, chissà dove.

Avrebbe potuto distruggerlo, ma aveva mantenuto la sua parola. Perché lui era Albus Silente, l'uomo che amava, e infinitamente migliore di lui.

Fece ciò che doveva essere fatto, perché era Gellert Grindenwald. Per il Bene Superiore. E per Albus Silente.

Si rifugiò vicino Durmstrang, in una cappella in cui aveva praticato i suoi riti di Magia Oscura con i suoi primi seguaci. Si era specchiato nelle acque gelide del lago a lui familiare, e, anche se se l'aspettava, era rimasto scioccato dal proprio riflesso.

Era come se fosse tornato a quella notte di un secolo prima. Un adolescente di sedici anni, in tutto il suo splendore. Straordinariamente attraente, e con un'espressione allegra di candida fiducia.

Non vedeva la propria immagine da quando era entrato a Numengard, ma sapeva di essere stato un vecchio repellente per molti decenni. Tuttavia, non era felice.

Non contavano nulla l'immortalità, il suo aspetto piacevole, i suoi immensi poteri. Perché la metà migliore della sua anima non era con lui.

Silente non aveva distrutto la Bacchetta di Sambuco. Ne era certo, perché altrimenti quel ragazzo di cui tutti parlavano, il protégé di Silente, Harry Potter, non sarebbero riuscito a sconfiggere lord Voldemort (le voci sulla sua Caduta, questa volta definitiva, lo avevano raggiunto anche in forma di spettro).

Se Silente avesse distrutto il proprio Horcrux, la bacchetta si sarebbe spezzata o sarebbe risultata danneggiata, in qualche modo. Era anche possibile che Silente avesse provato a tornare integro, ma non fosse riuscito a revocare l'Incantesimo Oscuro: la Bacchetta doveva essersi rivelata un manufatto troppo antico e potente persino per lui. Era uno dei motivi per cui Grindenwald gli aveva proposto di usarla come Horcrux: temeva che si sarebbe pentito, e che avrebbe sprecato i suoi considerevoli, immensi poteri per tornare mortale.

Ma questo significava che Silente, morto ormai da più di un anno, vagava più debole di un refolo di vento, chissà dove. Gellert era certo che, dopo la strada che aveva intrapreso per tutta la sua vita adulta, all'insegna del bene, dell'abnegazione e del sacrificio, non sarebbe mai riuscito a compiere le terribili azioni necessarie per rientrare in possesso del suo giovane corpo. Probabilmente era solo, privo di forze e disperato, e si vergognava di quanto aveva compiuto…

Ma era vivo, sullo stesso pianeta di Gellert, e questo bastava. Ovunque fosse, e in qualunque forma, Gellert Grindenwald lo avrebbe trovato.


	3. Capitolo III

ANCORA IL DIARIO DI RIDDLE

1998-2000

Bellatrix Black Lestrange si era rivolta all'unica persona che potesse aiutarla, all'unico membro della famiglia rimasta in vita che provasse affetto per lei e che fosse in condizioni di aiutarla: la sorella Narcissa Black Malfoy.

Aveva aspettato che si trovasse sola nella sua stanza, aveva aggirato facilmente le ridicole difese del Malfoy Manor, e si era introdotta indisturbata nella grande dimora. Cissy aveva fatto un salto di tre metri nel vederla, era impallidita, l'aveva abbracciata, ma dopo l'iniziale stupore si era rivelata comprensibilmente calma e circospetta.

-Non posso aiutarti, Cissy…la mia famiglia ha scampato il carcere per un soffio. Abbiamo prosciugato quasi tutti i nostri fondi per le donazioni al Ministero…

-Ne dubito- fece Bella, sprezzante. Tutti sapevano che Lucius Malfoy era il mago più ricco di tutta la Gran Bretagna. La loro residenza, un capolavoro di architettura palladiana con pavoni bianchi, miriadi di elfi domestici e dipinti che risalivano all'epoca dei Fondatori, era una sfarzosa ostentazione per i suoi gusti.

-Ad ogni modo, temo che non possiamo ospitarti…ci metteresti di nuovo in pericolo. E Draco sta uscendo lentamente dall'incubo degli ultimi mesi, tu capisci…

-No, non capisco- ribatté acidamente Bella. –E' un onore senza pari servire il Signore Oscuro. Sia tuo marito che tuo figlio non si sono rivelati all'altezza.

-Come osi…- sbottò Narcissa, la sua consueta calma evaporata, mettendo mano alla bacchetta.

-_Expelliarmus_!- gridò Bellatrix, ancora prima che la sorella potesse afferrarla.

-Bella!- protestò l'altra, indignata.

-Cissy- replicò Bellatrix, freddamente. –Non comportiamoci come bambine. Siamo sorelle, siamo Black. Dobbiamo aiutarci l'un l'altra. O preferiresti che fossi morta così da poter continuare indisturbata la tua comoda vita tranquilla?

-Quando mai la mia vita è stata comoda e tranquilla?- esclamò Cissy, ma le parole avevano colto nel segno. –Naturalmente sono felice che tu non sia morta… ma ti ho visto cadere sotto l'Anatema Mortale di quella traditrice del sangue Weasley. E sembri anche più…giovane. Come…?

-Fidati, sorellina: non vorresti sapere la risposta. –replicò Bella, in tono definitivo.

-No, non credo- concordò Narcissa Black Malfoy, dopo un attimo di spaesamento. – Allora, come posso aiutarti? Devi nasconderti…

-Infatti-annuì Bella. Per il momento, pensò, ma non parlò ad alta voce. Il fatto che Narcissa fosse perfettamente felice di essersi liberata del suo Signore e di essere governata da sporchi mezzosangue filobabbani la disgustava, ma aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Si sforzò di essere gentile, e dopo numerose tazze di tè corretto al Wisky Incendiario, la convinse a diventare Custode Segreto del suo nascondiglio: un cottage disabitato ai margini della sua proprietà.

Narcissa concordò, riluttante. In questo modo, né Lucius né il suo prezioso Draco avrebbero saputo della sua presenza. Sarebbe stata la sola a correre il rischio.

Narcissa veniva a visitarla due volte alla settimana, portando notizie, cibo e vestiti. Apprese con disappunto che Sirius Black era tornato tra i vivi. Se non avesse avuto altre cose più importanti di cui occuparsi, l'avrebbe ucciso in quello stesso momento. Lo collocò al secondo posto dopo Molly Weasley nella sua lista nera. Per terzo, quel traditore voltagabbana di Severus Piton. Non si era sbagliata sul suo conto: il Signore Oscuro avrebbe dovuto darle ascolto. Pianificare la vendetta era un cupo, dolcissimo piacere.

-C'è un'altra cosa che mi preoccupa, Cissy- disse un giorno, qualche mese dopo il suo arrivo. Aveva riacquistato parte del suo peso, si esercitava in incantesimi per quasi tutto il giorno, e la sorella ignorava che, appena era stata abbastanza in forze, aveva iniziato a viaggiare e a Smaterializzarsi, cercando materiale sulla Magia più Oscura. Quando non aveva trovato traccia di indizi in Gran Bretagna (probabilmente, Silente aveva già messo al bando da tempo i volumi più pericolosi, pensò con rabbia), le sue ricerche si erano rivolte a Durmstrang. Con l'aiuto della bacchetta che le aveva procurato Narcissa, si era Disillusa, aveva Imperiato, Confuso e, all'occorrenza, Cruciato tutte le persone che potevano avere qualche informazione utile sugli Horcrux, e aveva appreso come potessero essere riparati in caso fossero stati danneggiati. Sulle prime, tutti le avevano detto che sarebbe stato impossibile.

Ma con i suoi mezzi di persuasione, Bellatrix aveva trovato un antidoto che avrebbe potuto far tornare l'Horcrux al suo stato originario. Un atto della magia più Oscura che presentava infiniti rischi, ma Bella era indomita. Tutto quello che doveva fare, ora, era trovarne uno. E solo Cissy poteva aiutarla.

-Il Signore Oscuro potrebbe…non essersene andato come tutti credono.

-Che…vuoi dire, Bella?

-Bé, ricorderai che l'altra volta è tornato, e più potente che mai.

-E chi potrebbe dimenticarlo? Ma questa volta è morto. Per sempre. Harry Potter…

-Non parlarmi di quel moccioso, che vuoi che ne capisca, di queste cose?-sbottò Bella, stizzita.

-Temo, Cissy, che il Signore Oscuro abbia preso…delle precauzioni contro la mortalità.- A grandi linee, e senza nominare gli Horcrux, Bella spiegò che, quando Lucius aveva messo il diario del giovane Voldemort nel calderone di Ginny al Paiolo Magico, sapeva che avrebbe portato alla riapertura della Camera dei Segreti. Ignorava, invece, che era anche lo strumento che lo avrebbe riportato al potere…

-Oh, Bella. Ma è terribile- Narcissa tremava per lo spavento. L'incertezza e l'orrore di dover vivere da Mangiamorte e da reietta per la terza volta… Lucius ad Azkaban o preda della vendetta del Signore Oscuro, il suo unico figlio, Draco, costretto a torturare e a diventare il suo giocattolo, per pura ripicca…

Bella esitò. –Sai che in passato avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per il ritorno del Signore Oscuro. Ma adesso che ho un'altra opportunità…credo di dover mettere il benessere della famiglia al primo posto. E ripagarti per la tua gentilezza e il tuo coraggio, mia cara sorella. Il Signore Oscuro è stato sconfitto già due volte…e credo che potrebbe esserlo una terza. E che noi non saremmo così fortunate da sopravvivere, in quel caso…- Bellatrix Lestrange era sempre stata convincente, ma mentire così alla sorella che la conosceva più di chiunque altro, guardandola in faccia, era estremamente difficile. Ogni parola era una blasfemia contro il suo Signore.

Perdonatemi, padrone. Lo faccio solo per voi…

Cissy trattenne il fiato, e Bella continuò. -Se il diario fosse ancora in tuo possesso…sarebbe semplice, per me, verificare se funzioni ancora come salvaguardia dell'immortalità di Colui che non deve essere Nominato.

-Oh, Bella…lo faresti davvero?- chiese Cissy, con le lacrime agli occhi.

-Ti avverto che, se funzionasse ancora, non saprei minimamente come distruggerlo-mentì Bella.

–Ma almeno, sapremmo cosa aspettarci.

Cissy era pallida e concentrata. –L'anno in cui la camera fu riaperta, il ragazzo Potter… lanciò il diario a Lucius (ha dei modi terribili, ma tu lo sai già, suppongo…). E dentro c'era il calzino che ha liberato Dobby, il nostro ex elfo domestico. Lucius era furente quando me l'ha raccontato…ha sbattuto il diario sul tavolo… di certo l'avrà conservato.

-E' di vitale importanza che tu non dica nulla di tutto questo a tuo marito, Cissy- la ammonì Bellatrix. –La posta in gioco è troppo alta.

-Non preoccuparti- disse Narcissa, determinata. Non aveva mai tradito la fiducia del marito. In questo caso, sarebbe stata un'omissione giustificata dall'amore che aveva per lui e per Draco.

–Conosco tutti i suoi nascondigli.

Bellatrix strinse a sé il diario con timore reverenziale, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava per l'eccitazione. Narcissa l'aveva trovato in una botola segreta della loro soffitta. Bella l'aveva convinta che era esattamente quello che doveva essere: un vecchio diario, e nient'altro. Poi, l'aveva momentaneamente Confusa, perché non notasse il suo rapidissimo incantesimo Gemino. Il vero diario, recante i segni delle zanne di Basilisco, scivolò sotto il suo mantello, mentre la sua copia perfetta era davanti agli occhi di Narcissa, che sbatté le palpebre.

-Non credi che faremmo meglio a bruciarlo, in ogni caso?- chiese Cissy, dubbiosa.

Bellatrix esitò. –Fallo tu, sorella. Il Signore Oscuro…non ne ho la forza…

Narcissa annuì, comprensiva. Sapeva bene della cieca passione che la legava al Signore Oscuro, ma non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di chiederle fino a che punto si fosse spinta. Si alzò, risoluta, e gettò il falso diario tra le fiamme.

Bella espirò profondamente e pronunciò il lungo, cantilenante l'Incantesimo Oscuro che riportava gli oggetti magici indietro nel tempo, alla loro condizione originaria.

Le pagine del diario si saldarono, la copertina nera tornò integra…ma solo per un istante. Uno squarcio profondo e sanguinante attraversò il libro, e un gemito si levò dalle sue pagine…

Bella versò prontamente una pozione, che contava tra i suoi ingredienti lacrime di fenice difficilissime da reperire, sul piccolo diario, che…guarì. Passarono diverse minuti, ma si mantenne integro. Bella rilassò le spalle, sollevata, e sfoderò la bacchetta. I suoi incantesimi di esplorazione, prima esitanti, poi sempre più complessi, le rivelarono la natura dell'oggetto. Era un potentissimo artefatto di Magia Oscura. Ma era ancora un Horcrux?

Bella rifletté. Il diario poteva essere l'unico frammento rimasto dell'anima di Voldemort. Ma quale corpo avrebbe abitato, ora che la parte che risiedeva dentro l'Oscuro Signore, e tutto ciò che rimaneva di se stesso, era persa per sempre? Certamente, se il frammento contenuto nel diario avesse potuto abitare un corpo, sarebbe stato debolissimo e mortale, poiché l'Horcrux avrebbe cessato di esistere…

Decise di provare. Non serviva a nulla rimandare.

Intinse la penna nell'inchiostro e scrisse:

_Mi chiamo Bellatrix Black Lestrange._

Passarono alcuni secondi. Nulla. Poi:

_Salve, Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Mi chiamo Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Osservò le parole apparire e sparire sulla carta, il cuore in tumulto. Non conosceva il vero nome del Signore Oscuro…Riddle? Esisteva forse una qualche famiglia magica a lei sconosciuta? Oppure si era estinta…il Signore Oscuro doveva essere molto più anziano di lei. Eppure, il nome le era stranamente familiare. Di certo un nome come Marvolo provava un'antica ascendenza magica…

La scrittura s'interruppe. Con le lunghe, affusolate dita tremanti, all'occorrenza forti come quelle di un uomo, Bellatrix scrisse:

_Sono stata, sono e sarò per sempre la più grande e più fedele seguace del Signore Oscuro, Lord Voldemort._

Il silenzio si protrasse per alcuni, interminabili istanti. Poi la risposta:

_Lord Voldemort è l'anagramma del mio nome. Mi faccio chiamare così dai miei seguaci a Hogwarts. Ma io non ti conosco. Da dove…da quale epoca scrivi? _

Bellatrix rimase interdetta. La coscienza dell'Horcrux era rimasta ferma a quando il suo Signore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, era ancora uno studente di Hogwarts. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, ma ne fu scioccata. Non aveva idea della propria grandezza…

Gli scrisse tutto, velocemente, fino a farsi venire i crampi alle mani: di come avesse conquistato la grandezza, dei suoi gloriosi successi, del regime del Terrore che aveva instaurato in Gran Bretagna, dei membri dell'Ordine della Fenice che aveva torturato e ucciso e dei Mangiamorte, la sua vera famiglia. Gli scrisse di chi lo aveva tradito e chi l'aveva sostenuto, di come fosse caduto per mano del ragazzo chiamati Harry Potter per ben due volte, e degli Horcrux.

_E tu, mia fedele e abile Bellatrix, mi hai riportato in vita…dal nulla?_

Bella gli spiegò di come avesse recuperato il diario. Ogni raro complimento di Voldemort…di Tom Marvolo Riddle…la incantava. La sua intelligenza e l'immenso fascino delle sue idee, tutto il suo grande potere e le promesse di grandezza, traspiravano da quegli evanescenti caratteri minuti, precisi, lievemente misteriosi.

_Ma l'incantesimo non è ancora completo. Avete bisogno di un corpo, mio Signore…_

_Credo che tu ti sia guadagnata il diritto di chiamarmi Tom…_

Calde lacrime sgorgarono dal viso di Bella. Si sentiva stranamente spossata, la mente vuota e felice.

_E' del tuo corpo che dovresti preoccuparti. Proprio mentre scriviamo, la tua essenza, le tue emozioni e la tua devozione si stanno riversando profondamente in me, e mi danno forza. Presto riacquisterò la consistenza di un corpo, da fantasma e mero ricordo a essere di carne e sangue… ma tu diventerai sempre più debole, fino a morirne._

_Ho ancora parte della pozione contenente le lacrime di fenice, e la vostra…la tua immensa magia a salvarmi, se me ne reputerai degna. Offrirò con gioia la mia vita per te, se questo servirà a renderti più forte…_

_Non credo che sarà necessario. Continua a scrivere, Bella…posso chiamarti così? Le tue paure, i tuoi sogni più reconditi, i tuoi desideri. Non nascondermi nulla dei tuoi più riposti pensieri, anche quelli che ti riempiono di vergogna… So di avere già la tua vita. Ora voglio la tua anima._

E Bellatrix lo fece. Si spinse fino a confessare il suo eterno amore per lui, le amarezze e il fallimento del matrimonio con Rabastan, la rabbia per essersi fatta cogliere di sorpresa da Molly Weasley, il piacere che aveva provato quando torturava alla follia i Longbottom. Si sentì prosciugare e si afflosciò. Sentì che la possedeva, entrava in lei in un'insopportabile agonia di piacere…

_Continua a scrivere, Bella, scrivi della tua imperitura devozione per me…dammi fino all'ultima goccia della tua essenza…fidati di me…_

E Bellatrix, tremante, riprese la penna, e la appoggiò al foglio, amore, ambizione e smisurata passione che combattevano dentro di lei, lacerandola…

_Prendimi, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sono tua…_

_Lo sei davvero_, confermò una voce chiara, dal timbro cantilenante e ammaliatore, e la sua mente esplose in un oceano di verde e argento.

Quando si riprese, un ragazzo – un adolescente- sui sedici anni la guardava dall'alto. Era adagiata sul letto, e si tirò su sui cuscini, vergognandosi per la propria debolezza e, presumibilmente, per il proprio aspetto discinto.

-Ti avevo detto che ce l'avremmo fatta, Bellatrix Black Lestrange- disse Tom Marvolo Riddle, e sorrise.

Era irresistibile.

Bella deglutì, sentendosi in colpa per desiderare sessualmente un ragazzo persino più giovane di suo nipote Draco…il Signore Oscuro, giovanissimo e intatto, uscito dal suo diario scolastico creato nel suo quinto anno a Hogwarts, quando aveva aperto la Camera dei Segreti.

Aveva corti capelli scuri, folti e lucidi, che si arricciavano maliziosamente sulle tempie. Bella dovette reprimere il desiderio di passarci dentro le dita. Gli occhi scuri come una notte senza luna, leggermente infossati, splendevano di allegria e malcelato entusiasmo. Zigomi alti, carnagione pallida, naso dritto.

Quando si alzò, notò che era già altissimo, e il suo corpo, anche se magro, era armonioso, scolpito. Perfetto. E ospitava il più grande mago oscuro di tutti i tempi. Bellatrix sentì il sangue incendiarle le vene.

-Devo dedurre dal tuo stupefatto silenzio che il mio corpo incontra la tua approvazione, mia più leale e cara amica?

Amica. Bellatrix arrossì, e non poté fare a meno di annuire. Il Signore Oscuro non aveva amici! Quanto poteva essere diversa la sua versione sedicenne?

Tom Riddle prese la bacchetta che Bellatrix teneva pronta per lui, e creò uno specchio ovale e finemente lavorato. Si osservò a lungo. Poi rise, insoddisfatto e sprezzante.

-Sono così dannatamente giovane! Non riuscirò mai a fare nulla con questo aspetto! Sembro uno studente di Hogwarts…chi mi seguirà? Chi mi darà credibilità?

-Sono sicura che crescerai in fretta ora che sei di nuovo…mortale- sussurrò Bellatrix, incerta. Per un momento, gli occhi del compagno si accesero di collera, ma la invitò ad andare avanti.

-Non sottovalutare le porte che può aprirti il tuo aspetto così…- Bella s'interruppe, esitando, e arrossì. Che diavolo le stava succedendo? Si riscosse, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Riddle, e continuò: –A proposito di Hogwarts…Harry Potter e i suoi pestilenziali amici dell'esercito di Silente avranno preso i loro .O e avranno iniziato a cercarsi un lavoro, ormai. Ma i professori sono quasi tutti membri dell'Ordine della Fenice…non credi che potresti spacciarti per studente, e cogliere l'occasione per…vendicarti di loro?

Bellatrix trasalì di piacere alla prospettiva di stanare, torturare e uccidere lentamente tutti coloro che li avevano umiliati e sconfitti. Molly Weasley. Sirius Black. Severus Piton. Sua nipote Tonks e il suo maritino ibrido, Remus Lupin. Harry Potter. Hermione Granger, la schifosa babbana. Neville Paciock, che si era rivelato meno idiota del previsto, e l'amichetta, quella Lovegood falsamente svampita. Tutti gli odiosi, sudici marmocchi Weasley, che inquinavano la razza magica con la loro fin troppo prolifica progenie…

Tom Riddle la guardò con complicità e comprensione.

-Una prospettiva allettante, Bellatrix. Ma non mi serve spacciarmi per uno studente, per questo. Se rientrerò a Hogwarts, sarà da professore. Sì, è sempre quello che avrei voluto fare. Silente sapeva bene quanto potere deriva dal plasmare le giovani menti…Ma non è ancora il momento. Ascoltami.

Tom Riddle aveva finalmente capito, dagli eventi che Bellatrix gli aveva raccontato, di essere stato maledettamente stupido. L'antica leggenda di cui avevano parlato Gregorovitch e Olivander sotto tortura, i Doni della Morte, dei quali la Bacchetta era soltanto una terza parte, e forse neanche quello più importante…era vera. Come spiegare altrimenti la resurrezione di Potter e di tutti i suoi amici? L'amore. Puah. Una favola per bambini. Non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

-Harry Potter possiede la chiave per l'immortalità. Possiede tre manufatti di incredibile potere. Quando trasformai la Pietra della Resurrezione in un Horcrux, non sapevo quello che facevo. Come ho potuto essere così cieco? Mi serve tempo per architettare un piano. Non posso spezzare la mia anima di nuovo, diventerei troppo debole e instabile. Non posso neanche uccidere, non adesso.

Riddle percorse la strada a grandi passi, e continuò:

-Non posso permettere che Harry Potter mi sconfigga di nuovo. Ti rendi conto che io adesso sono debole, e lui invincibile? Ma non avrà mai la mia mente e le mie capacità straordinarie. Devo rimettermi in forze, esplorare, studiare. Tutte le mie preziose conoscenze sulle Arti Oscure e sui limiti della magia, faticosamente apprese nei decenni quando ero Lord Voldemort, sono evaporate. Avrò bisogno di tempo, e tu sarai con me.

Bellatrix annuì. –Sempre- rispose.

Tom le porse lo specchio che aveva appena creato, e Bella notò che sagome spiraliformi dagli occhi incastonati di smeraldo si rincorrevano sulla sua cornice. Serpenti.

-Per te, come pegno della mia gratitudine…e della mia stima.

Ancora una volta, Bella arrossì e non potè fare a meno di trattenere le lacrime. Prese il meraviglioso oggetto, la prima magia di quel nuovo Voldemort, dell'adolescente Tom Riddle, e vide il suo seno alzarsi e sollevarsi sotto l'aderente vestito rosso che aveva indossato per l'occasione. Anche l'estremità del petto, le guance e il collo avevano assunto una tinta scarlatta, e i capelli erano disordinati e arricciati come quelli di una Gorgone.

–Perdonatemi, mio signore…Tom…sono impresentabile…

-Al contrario-disse il giovane Riddle, percorrendola con lo sguardo. –Sei molto più attraente del tuo nome: la tua bellezza è eguagliata soltanto dalla tua devozione e dai tuoi straordinari poteri.

Gli occhi di lui si posarono sulle sue labbra turgide, e le baciò. Bella rispose con passione, e presto le loro lingue ingaggiarono una lotta che Tom vinse senza incontrare resistenza. Lei si strinse al suo Signore, già in preda alla passione, emettendo gemiti incontrollati.

Le tirò la testa all'indietro e la guardò con occhi di fuoco.

-Posso averti in qualsiasi momento, non è vero? Non hai mai smesso di desiderarmi…- Compiaciuto dalla sua brama e sorridendo brevemente, la lasciò andare con l'ombra appena accennata di un rimpianto.

–No- bisbigliò. –Non ancora.


	4. Capitolo IV

Capitolo IV - FENICE

_L'enigma della fenice ha più astuzia_

_davanti a noi: noi due siamo una sola cosa._

_Dunque, ai prodigi naturali si adattano entrambi i sessi._

_Noi moriamo e nasciamo come la fenice, e ci dimostriamo_

_misteriosi per questo amore._

John Donne, _The Canonization_

Gellert riacquistava ogni giorno di più forza e poteri. Ma a cosa gli serviva? Non aveva la minima idea di come ritrovare Albus Silente. La vecchia biblioteca di Durmstrang, che conosceva come le sue tasche, si era rivelata sorprendentemente inutile: dov'erano i testi scritti in codice sui Doni della Morte, e sugli Horcrux?

Ebbe la risposta dopo settimane di strenue, estenuanti ricerche.

Qualcun altro cercava le stesse informazioni proibite! Una donna nello sbocciare della sua giovanile maturità e bellezza: persino lui, Gellert, che era quasi sempre stato attratto dagli uomini, non poteva negarne il fascino.

E non solo quello, dopo averla osservata con attenzione. Si Materializzava alle soglie del Castello, una terrificante, gelida costruzione in stile gotico che per quasi sei anni Gellert aveva chiamato casa. Poi si Disilludeva, e compiva incantesimi e maledizioni degni del suo livello, quando era il famigerato Mago Oscuro Grindenwald, all'apice del potere, negli anni 30 e 40 del secolo che ormai volgeva al termine. Non era un caso che si fosse scatenata la più violenta guerra Babbana che il mondo avesse mai ricordato, proprio in quel periodo. Era _lui_ ad averne ordito ogni mossa, come in una complessa, gigantesca, realistica partita di Scacchi Magici.

Senza Albus, era andato completamente alla deriva. Lui era la bussola del suo cuore, che dirigeva la brillantezza e la spregiudicatezza della sua mente e le sue sfrenate passioni, i suoi pericolosi sogni pieni di ambizione. Senza di lui, era in tumulto. Spezzato, distrutto. E anche il resto del mondo doveva esserlo…

Un giorno Gellert, dopo aver seguito la giovane donna Disilludendosi a sua volta, la colse di sorpresa. Temeva di non reggere ancora un confronto ad armi pari, perciò la aggredì alle spalle e la Disarmò. Uno scintillante sguardo furioso e carico d'odio gli rispose. Aveva la ferocia di una tigre. Se fosse stata un Basilisco, lo avrebbe ucciso all'istante. Grindenwald non poté fare a meno di sorridere, nonostante tutto: si trovava davanti a un temperamento affine, e anche lei doveva averlo riconosciuto.

_Farmi cogliere impreparata, che mossa stupida_… sentiva chiaramente i suoi pensieri.

-Ammetto di essere stato poco cavalleresco, mia affascinante strega.

Poi giudicò che i convenevoli fossero durati fin troppo. Gli puntò la bacchetta alla gola e le gridò contro:

-Chi sei? Cosa sai degli Horcrux? Cosa stai cercando a Durmstrang? Rispondi: _Imperio_!

La strega rovesciò gli occhi all'indietro, il suo sguardo si fece annebbiato. Le sue labbra si aprirono e iniziò a bisbigliare. Gellert tese l'orecchio, sempre più concentrato, ma senza mollare la presa.

-Non. Te. Lo. Dirò. Mai- scandì lentamente, e gli rise in faccia.

Sapeva resistere alla Maledizione Imperius, constatò Grindenwald, esterrefatto. Ed era certo di essere il mago più potente attualmente in vita nello scagliare una Maledizione senza Perdono.

-L'hai voluto tu- disse Gellert, spazientito. –Suppongo di averti sottovalutata. _Crucio_!

Bellatrix si contorse e urlò di dolore, ma si riprese più velocemente del previsto. E anche ai tre attacchi che seguirono. Maghi potenti erano crollati, impazziti o morti al primo impatto della Maledizione. Gellert era sempre più interdetto.

-Sei abituata alla tortura.

-Preferisco infliggerla- ribatté Bellatrix, imperturbabile. –Ma non si può padroneggiare al massimo la maledizione Cruciatus, senza essere capaci di resistere al dolore. Lo sopporterò fino alla morte, e non ti dirò una parola.- Di nuovo quella risata trionfante e un po' folle.

Gellert rifletté, e passò al contrattacco.

-Sei una potente Maga Oscura. Seguivi Lord Voldemort?

-Come osi pronunciare il suo nome, tu indegno mezzobabbano, sporco traditore del tuo sangue…

La maledizione la colpi con violenza proprio al centro del petto, e Bellatrix questa volta si accasciò.

-Attenta a come parli. Non sai con chi hai a che fare. Finora è stato solo il riguardo verso i tuoi straordinari poteri che mi ha trattenuto…- Con un complesso incantesimo, Gellert legò Bellatrix, mani e piedi, e la condusse nei sotterranei di Durmstrang. La stanza segreta nella quale si allenava con i suoi primi seguaci era rimasta intatta. La depose a terra, e la donna lo guardò con odio.

-Dunque, lascia che ti esponga la situazione. Hai due possibilità. La prima è il silenzio. Nel qual caso ti lascerò qui, imprigionata e completamente in mio potere, finché non ti deciderai a parlare o morirai. Ma presumo che nessuna delle due prospettive sia allettante per te…di certo colui per il quale raccogli informazioni di così vitale importanza potrebbe aver bisogno di te...ammesso che non sia già morto e che tu non tenti disperatamente di riportarlo indietro. Cosa che non potrai mai fare rinchiusa qui dentro, dico bene?

Bellatrix sputò.

-Che maniere. E pensare che ti avevo preso per una signora di un nobile casato- disse Gellert, con sarcastica disapprovazione. –Ma lascia che ti esponga la tua seconda opzione, che spero ti piacerà di più. Non ti farò altre domande sui tuoi scopi personali (la situazione è abbastanza chiara)… e ti do la mia parola che ti lascerò andare, a patto che tu risponda sinceramente_ a una singola domanda_, che non ha nulla a che vedere con te o con il tuo…Signore.

Bellatrix chinò la testa. –Ti sto ascoltando.

-Sapevo che eri una strega ragionevole quanto potente- sorrise Gellert. –Bene, supponiamo, per pura curiosità accademica, che un mago potente sia stato colto di sorpresa dalla morte… ma che abbia creato un contenitore per la propria anima, in modo da rendersi quanto più possibile…_immortale_. Mi spiego?

Bellatrix impallidì, ma chinò la testa.

-Bene. Supponiamo ancora che questo mago sia ridotto a una creatura debole e priva di coscienza, e che non sia in grado di rientrare in possesso del proprio corpo… ti suona familiare, non è vero?

La strega si fece ancora più pallida, ma annuì.

-Eccellente. E adesso, continuiamo pure a supporre che un suo amico, o seguace, o magari…amante?- Inarcò un sopracciglio, guardando fisso la strega, ormai esangue. -…dicevo, supponiamo che questo mago, o strega, sappia esattamente come aiutarlo a riprendere possesso del suo corpo. Ma che ci sia un problema fondamentale… _non sa dove si trova_. La domanda è: _come fare a localizzare ciò che rimane della sua anima?_

-Dài per scontato che sia possibile- lo schernì lei.

-Dev'essere possibile.- dichiarò Gellert. Lei rimase impassibile. –Credevo che avessimo un patto. _Legilimens_!

Il vuoto più totale. Gellert imprecò mentalmente. Era anche un'Occlumante eccezionale!

-Ciò che so, lo saprai soltanto per mia volontà- disse Bellatrix, sorridendo.

-Non direi. A ogni attimo che passa, sono convinto che tu sia la più disperata e fanatica seguace di colui che si faceva chiamare Lord Voldemort. E ora rispondi alla mia domanda, o resta qui a marcire.

Bellatrix gli rivolse un'altra occhiata feroce, poi si rassegnò a parlare.

–Devi avere l'Horcrux che contiene la sua anima…

Gellert sospirò. La bacchetta di Sambuco. Il ragazzo, Harry Potter, ormai doveva essene il legittimo proprietario…chissà cosa ne aveva fatto. E non poteva esporsi e rischiare di prenderla, non nelle sue condizioni.

-Non c'è altro modo?

La strega tacque, poi parlò, lentamente. –C'è, in effetti. Ma può provocare la morte del mago che compie il rituale…

-Non importa. Vai avanti.

-Devi avere una parte del corpo del mago che vuoi localizzare…ti porterà a quello che rimane della sua essenza.

_Una parte del corpo_… come dire un pezzo delle montagne lunari. Gellert non vedeva Silente da decenni, e naturalmente non conservava nulla di lui. Cercò di nascondere la delusione.

-Dammi le formule di entrambi gli incantesimi, e ti libererò.

-Come faccio a sapere che non mi ucciderai una volta che avrò parlato?

-Non ti fidi della mia parola?

-E come potrei? Non so neanche chi sei.

-Un buon argomento. Ma temo che tu non abbia molta scelta.

Bellatrix esitò solo per qualche istante. Il suo Signore aveva bisogno di lei. Recitò le formule.

Gellert la trascinò, sempre Disillusa, al limitare della foresta, poi formò uno scudo protettivo tra sé e la donna: quando l'avesse liberata, la sua rabbia sarebbe stata incontenibile.

-Da qui puoi Smaterializzarti. Una mossa sbagliata, e non vivrai per ricordarlo.

-Ti avverto che quando ci rivedremo uno di noi due morirà. E farò di tutto perché sia tu…_Gellert Grindenwald_- disse Bellatrix.

Agghiacciato per essere stato riconosciuto, Gellert gridò:

-_Oblivion_!- Gli occhi della strega si fecero vacui (_finalmente_, pensò, _un incantesimo che funziona_), e la lasciò sola con la sua bacchetta, a liberarsi dalle catene.

L'incontro con la strega lo aveva lasciato sconvolto. Era davvero così potente, o era lui ad essere ancora terribilmente debole? E cosa fare per ritrovare Silente? Correre il rischio di entrare a Hogwarts, ammesso che la Bacchetta si trovasse lì…

Si addormentò tra l'erba alta, sotto le stelle, troppo esausto persino per cercarsi un riparo. Sogni confusi della sua adolescenza si susseguirono uno dopo l'altro. Una scopa Comet Duecentosessanta, i caratteri minuti e complessi delle Antiche Rune, gli occhi acuti di Albus Silente che scrutavano nelle profondità della sua anima, i dolcetti allo zenzero della zia Batilda, una scatoletta con il simbolo dei Doni, contenente i suoi averi più preziosi…la sua vecchia bacchetta, alcuni ritagli di giornale, formule magiche proibite, una ciocca di capelli castani…

_Una ciocca di capelli castani_.

Come aveva potuto dimenticarselo? Ma era davvero successo una vita fa…forse mille vite fa, ed era un miracolo che se ne fosse ricordato. In preda a un infantile, patetico romanticismo, si erano scambiati dei pegni l'uno dell'altro. Anche Silente aveva conservato un suo ricciolo biondo, da qualche parte.

Aveva nascosto la scatola in uno scomparto segreto della parete della sua camera di Godric's Hollow, a casa della zia Bathilda. Possibile che ci fosse ancora? Doveva assicurarsene subito.

Godric's Hollow era un borgo di antico splendore e prestigio magico. O, almeno, lo era stata un secolo prima. Adesso poteva vedere segni di imbarbarimento: una coppia Babbana passeggiava spingendo una carrozzina, un pub di tradizioni più che rispettabili si era munito di luci al neon, e da un grande stereo, che funzionava pressoché indisturbato dalla magia presente nella zona (a quanto pareva, troppo poca), provenivano i rumori assordanti e ripetitivi di quella che i Babbani di oggi osavano chiamare musica.

C'erano altri cambiamenti: una statua, da lontano un monumento ai caduti, da vicino si rivelò un omaggio alla famiglia più famosa del secolo. Un uomo con gli occhiali, una donna con i capelli lunghi e l'espressione gentile che teneva un neonato in fasce. James e Lily Potter, e il loro figlio Harry, così diceva la targhetta. La loro casa era sulla stessa strada di quella della zia Batilda. Era crollata a pezzi, distrutta dall'attacco di Voldemort, ma si vedevano i segni dell'affetto e dell'incoraggiamento di migliaia di maghi, in forma di disegni e graffiti.

Voldemort, che era odiato da pressoché tutta la comunità magica, per mano del quale tanti maghi e streghe di immenso potere erano caduti…

E lui, Gellert Grindenwald, era stato secondo solo a lui quanto a malvagità, crimini ed efferatezze. Naturalmente, allora gli era sembrato tutto legittimo. _Per il bene superiore_. Scosse la testa, all'apparenza un ragazzino dall'aria innocente che contemplava le rovine di qualcosa che era troppo giovane per ricordare o anche solo per comprendere.

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando arrivò alla sua vecchia casa: era distrutta, al pari di quella dei Potter. Si Disilluse e si fece strada tra le macerie. Una parte di salotto c'era ancora, così come l'odore pestilenziale. Rabbrividì: la casa recava i segni di una magia nera molto potente. Cos'era successo alla zia Batilda? In realtà, era la sua prozia: aveva dato per scontato che fosse già morta, ma a quanto pareva era successo di recente, e, forse, era stato un delitto. Toccò le mura, che gli trasmisero l'immagine di un enorme serpente dagli occhi rossi che si cibava del cadavere della zia…Un ragazzo, una spada dall'elsa dorata… _Possessione_. Voldemort era stato lì, era entrato nel corpo di un serpente e aveva combattuto con il ragazzo Potter.

Ma cosa c'entrava la zia? Non meritava di fare una fine simile. Era una di quelle donne rispettabili, affettuose e immancabilmente positive, incapaci di concepire un brutto pensiero o di riconoscere il male, anche quando se lo trovava davanti. Nonostante la sua immensa cultura e intelligenza, riusciva a far sembrare la sanguinosissima Storia della Magia una favola per bambini.

Persino quando era arrivato, lo aveva accolto a braccia aperte, presentandolo entusiasticamente a Silente, perché due giovani in gamba come loro dovevano per forza fare amicizia (almeno su questo, aveva ragione). E, nonostante la lettera di espulsione da Durmstrang, lei era rimasta convinta che fosse un ragazzo troppo vivace che si era messo nei guai per un torneo di Gobbiglie dopo il coprifuoco, per aver letto un libro proibito o per un'altra sciocchezza del genere.

In realtà, aveva esercitato le Arti Oscure con i suoi compagni più intimi, raggiunto tutte le conoscenze possibili sugli Horcrux e sui doni, aggredito un paio di Babbani… per non parlare della conoscenza carnale con un suo professore e due dei suoi seguaci. Naturalmente, loro avevano nascosto l'attrazione per lui fino all'ultimo, e l'iniziativa era partita da lui. Avevano convinto se stessi che lo avevano fatto per sperimentare: lui, invece, precoce e spregiudicato in tutto, lo aveva fatto per piacere.

Lo sguardo gli cadde su un bigliettino rosa con una fastidiosa scrittura verde acido. Il mittente, una certa Rita Skeeter, ringraziava Batilda per le informazioni che le aveva fornito ('anche se ora non te lo ricordi più'), e le inviava la copia del suo ultimo bestseller: _Vita e bugie di Albus Silente_.

Il libro non si trovava da nessuna parte, ma Gellert temeva di indovinarne il contenuto. Represse un moto di rabbia: di sicuro quella donna aveva ingannato la zia e aveva intessuto una sordida storia da tabloid dalle sue ingenue confidenze. Doveva essersi affrettata a tempo di record a cercare gli scheletri nell'armadio, poco dopo la morte di Albus… _Albus non è morto_, si disse, risolutamente. Si fece coraggio, e con un Incantesimo di Appello recuperò la scatoletta, ammaccata e piena di polvere e calcinacci, ma miracolosamente intatta. La ciocca castana era ancora lì dentro.

Gellert la portò alle labbra, commosso e invaso dai ricordi. Poi pronunciò l'incantesimo che aveva estorto alla strega Mangiamorte. Cristalli di ghiaccio lo invasero mentre usciva dal suo corpo, ma continuò, concentrato. Oltre Godric's Hollow, oltre Hogwarts… era un edificio fatiscente che sembrava una casa infestata. Finestre staccate dall'intonaco, l'ululare del vento, e qualcos'altro…un'eco.

Lontanissima, molto meno di un fantasma, eppure così sensibile…aveva percepito la sua intrusione, e stava scappando, in preda a un panico cieco…

_Sto arrivando, Albus_, pensò, e si Smaterializzò.

Gellert dovette vincolare ciò che restava dell'essenza di Albus, testardo anche in quello stato, alla casa in cui si era nascosto. Era quasi del tutto priva di mobili, ma c'era un letto dalle coperte rosse e lacere, le lenzuola ridotte a brandelli. Gellert lo sistemò, si assicurò che lo spirito fosse ben protetto nel suo cerchio incantato, e uscì a fare provviste.

Si trovava a Hogsmeade, e la casa era nota come La Stamberga Strillante. Non fu sorpreso che Silente avesse scelto un posto così vicino all'amata Hogwarts: si vergognava troppo persino per indugiare nella foresta, pensò. Molto appropriatamente, si era nascosto in un posto che aveva la reputazione di essere infestato, perciò quasi tutti ne giravano al largo.

Non riusciva a comunicare con lui. Percepiva soltanto paura, e un desiderio assoluto, totalizzante, di essere abbandonato a se stesso e lasciarsi morire.

Ma Gellert non glielo permise. Si sfinì con incantesimi di magia Oscura, rinunciando al cibo e al sonno: lo costrinse a possedere piccoli animali, lo nutrì del suo sangue.

Preparò la pozione che gli avrebbe permesso di riportarlo in vita: dovette aspettare diversi mesi prima di poter ottenere tutti gli ingredienti. Poi dissotterrò le ossa del padre di Silente, donò fino all'ultima goccia del suo sangue, versò tutto nella pozione, poi liberò lo spirito dalla sua sfera protettiva e, prima che potesse scappare, lo guidò con la bacchetta al calderone nero e fumante, immergendovelo sempre più a fondo…

La pozione divenne scarlatta, il colore del sangue, ma più scuro.

Pronunciò la formula, cercando di infondere forza nella voce. Qualcosa si mosse nella superficie, poi rimase immobile. Gellert aspetto, divorato dall'angoscia. Che la strega lo avesse ingannato?

Nulla.

Disperato, calciò il calderone e gridò: -Sei un vigliacco! Muori, allora, rendi vana la nostra vita, i nostri sogni, il nostro amore! Non sai affrontare il dolore, ti sei rinchiuso in quella scuola per non pensare più alle tue azioni! Sei diventato il grande Auror, a costo di sconfiggere e rinchiudere in una segreta il tuo unico amore! Non mi sei neanche venuto a trovare una volta in carcere! Non sei neanche capace a morire, e non hai il coraggio di vivere…oh, perché ti ho incontrato, perché mai ho posato gli occhi su di te…- Ormai Gellert piangeva a calde lacrime, che cadevano dentro il calderone. Singhiozzava come il ragazzino che era, esausto, il cuore sanguinante. Ci mise parecchi minuti per realizzare che la pozione ribolliva ancora, ma che era diventata di un brillante colore dorato…il colore che da sempre associava a lui.

Una tenue speranza gli si formò nel cuore, debole come una fenice neonata. Si sporse sul bordo, per osservare meglio, e si rese conto che mormorava. Ma non erano incantesimi.

-Oh, ti prego, Albus…non lasciarmi…vivi per me, ho bisogno di te…Io, Gellert Grindenwald, per l'amore che ti portavo…che provo ancora per te e che proverò sempre, ti ordino…no, ti scongiuro di tornare da me!

Un gemito indistinto gli rispose, e dal calderone emerse una sagoma sempre più grande, che si contorse e urlò orribilmente. Era terrificante vedere quel contorcersi e allungarsi di membra, come nella parodia di un parto. Quando aveva ripreso possesso del suo corpo, non se ne era quasi reso conto: ma realizzò che Albus Silente era in preda a un insopportabile dolore. Lottava per venire al mondo una seconda volta, e non poteva aiutarlo…

Dopo lunghissimi minuti di agonia, un giovane nudo, pallido e scheletrico era inginocchiato nel paiolo, troppo debole per muoversi. Gellert lo avvolse in un mantello, lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo mise a letto.

-Albus. Mi senti? Mi riconosci? Sono io, Gellert…

Uno sguardo azzurro, vitreo e appannato si posò su di lui. –Oh, Gellert- bisbigliò con un filo di voce, - perché l'hai fatto?

Passò mesi a prendersi cura di lui. Lo nutrì, lo lavò, gli parlò, dormì accanto a lui, e finalmente un giorno Albus posò lo sguardo su di lui, di nuovo penetrante come quello di un tempo.

-Suppongo che stavolta la vittoria sia tua. Dovrò rassegnarmi al fatto di essere vivo, poiché tu l'hai deciso per me…

-Oh, Albus!- Gellert si inginocchiò davanti a lui, e gli prese le mani. Forti, e non più segnate dalle rughe. Era ancora magro, ma aveva riacquistato l'aspetto e il fascino che possedeva a diciotto anni: lunghi capelli castani, e lineamenti severi ma attraenti.

Albus continuò. –Volevo soltanto morire…in pace. Ce l'avrei fatta se tu non mi avessi trovato…

-Già, eri un bel pezzo avanti- commentò acidamente Grindenwald.

-Perché non me l'hai permesso, Gellert? Mi odi così tanto?

-Odiarti?- L'altro sgranò gli occhi, incredulo. Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui…

-Farmi riemergere all'esistenza con tanto accanimento…con tutto il brutale apparato delle Arti Oscure che ho aborrito ormai per quasi un secolo…farmi tornare alla depravazione dei miei anni giovanili, in questo corpo a me estraneo che mi ricorda…il male che è successo...

-Albus!- Lo interruppe Gellert, sconvolto. –E' così che consideri quello che c'è stato tra noi? Male? Un errore?

-Un…abominio- disse Silente, piano. –Per tutta la vita ho cercato di revocare l'Horcrux, ma quella maledetta Bacchetta Invincibile…lo hai fatto apposta, non è vero?

Annuì, e non poté fare a meno di reprimere un sorriso per la sua aria indispettita, nonostante il disgusto di Silente gli spezzasse il cuore.

-E ora vuoi… vendicarti…

-Vendicarmi?-sbottò Grindenwald, incapace di trattenersi. –Ti ho cercato per mesi, ogni mio pensiero è stato per te! Mi sono dissanguato, consumato, preso cura di te…

-E hai torturato, e probabilmente anche ucciso…vuoi che non sappia come funzionano queste cose? Anche questo, hai fatto per me? Come pensavi che avrei reagito? Oh, come devi odiarmi, Gellert…quasi quanto io odio me stesso…- Silente si mese la testa tra le mai.

-Non c'è niente per cui ti odi o voglia vendicarmi, Albus…

-Ti ho sconfitto-bisbigliò lui, rabbiosamente.

-Ho lasciato che lo facessi. Non avrei mai potuto ucciderti…

-Hai anche lasciato che ti catturassero?

-Non ho avuto molta scelta. Ma non sei tu, sono i miei crimini che mi hanno condannato all'ergastolo…

-Sono lieto che tu lo riconosca- ribatté Silente, asciutto. Esitò, poi la sua voce si fece più dolce.

-Ho saputo…che hai mostrato…pentimento, negli ultimi anni di vita…

_Ognuno si pente quando è vecchio e in prigione_, avrebbe voluto dire Gellert, ma si trattenne.

-Sei venuto a trovarmi?- chiese, incredulo. Cos'avrebbe dato per rivederlo, almeno una volta…

-Io… venivo una volta al mese…a Numengard- confessò Silente. –Guardavo in alto… la tua finestra era la terza sulla sinistra, nella torre più alta…

-Oh, Albus…tutto questo tempo, e non l'ho mai saputo…

Silente tentò di nascondere le lacrime, ma non ce la fece. –Volevano espatriarti…deportarti ad Azkaban, la prigione più terribile… più della metà dei giudici era favorevole a lasciarti rinchiuso in una cella giorno e notte, con i Dissennatori…Ho detto che erano fuori controllo, che ti avrebbero Baciato… e loro…hanno risposto che sarebbe stato quello che meritavi per i tuoi delitti…

Gellert era talmente concentrato su di lui che dovette ricordarsi di respirare.

-Li ho pagati con tutto il mio oro alla Gringott. Ho offerto ai tedeschi i miei servizi di Auror, contro il governo sovietico. Li ho illusi che, tornato in Inghilterra, sarei salito al potere, sarei diventato Ministro della Magia…nessuno poteva dubitarne, all'epoca, solo io sapevo che il potere era la mia debolezza, che dovevo starne per sempre lontano…ma comunque, ci hanno creduto. Non potevano permettersi di avermi come nemico. Ho dato il mio autorevole giudizio, davanti a tutti…ho detto che meritavi la possibilità di…redimerti, che dovevo avere voce in capitolo dato che ero io ad averti sconfitto…e ti hanno commutato la pena in ergastolo, a Numengard…

-Sono rimasto sorpreso che non mi abbiano condannato a morte, in effetti…- bisbigliò Gellert, tremando al pericolo che aveva scampato. Azkaban…Il bacio del Dissennatore…

-All'inizio sono stato legato mani e piedi, incapace di muovermi…ma poi…oh- realizzò all'improvviso- sei stato tu?

Silente annuì. Aveva insistito, ricattato e pagato, fino all'ultimo anno della sua vita, perché fosse trattato come gli altri prigionieri, vestito decentemente, slegato almeno due volte al giorno, e sfamato.

-Hai fatto tutto questo per me…e non sei mai venuto a trovarmi?

-Me l'hanno impedito… temevano che avrei potuto farti evadere…

-Ma di certo avresti potuto aggirarli…

-Non mi fidavo di me stesso- sorrise Silente, con un lampo di autoironia. –Temevo che ti avrei liberato, e in più…non sopportavo di vederti…

-Certo, non ero un bello spettacolo…non come adesso- Gellert si avvicinò a lui. Albus vedeva ogni sua efelide sullo zigomo destro, le labbra piene, gli occhi accesi dalle ciglia lunghe…Arrossì, e si scostò. Aveva vissuto fino a centosedici anni, era stato uno spettro ed era resuscitato, aveva ucciso, era stato un Auror, un preside, un vecchio venerabile con la barba bianca… e adesso era tornato a tutte le pulsioni e la frenesia della giovinezza, e lo desiderava ancora, maledizione!

-Non…era per questo. Mi sentivo in colpa…sentivo di meritare la pena quanto e più di te…

Silente si fermò, incapace di dire altro.

-Volevi distruggere il tuo Horcrux, ma non hai distrutto il mio- disse Gellert, piano.

Silente scosse la testa.

-Hai intenzione di dirmi dove l'hai nascosto?

-No, naturalmente- disse, con l'ombra di un sorriso. Parve combattere con se stesso per alcuni, lunghissimi istanti, poi, con sorpresa di Gellert, si alzò. Era abbastanza in forze da reggersi in piedi, la schiena dritta, il passo energico.

-Cosa fai?- chiese Grindenwald.

-Me ne vado- disse Albus. –Ora che ho chiarito che non ho intenzione di combattere con te, spero che tu giudichi compiuta la tua vendetta e che non…mi importunerai oltre.- Raccolse i suoi scarsi averi, e si diresse verso la porta.

-Importunarti? Vendetta? Come fai a non capire, tu, imbecille pallone gonfiato di un Grifondoro? Sono innamorato di te!- Si Materializzò davanti a lui, e lo baciò con passione. Albus rispose al bacio, colto di sorpresa.

Era mille volte più intenso e meraviglioso di come se lo ricordava, un secolo prima. Erano due adolescenti, a Godric's Hollow, invincibili e con tutta la vita davanti…

-No- bisbigliò Albus, separandosi da lui di scatto.

-Non...provi più niente per me?

Albus represse una risata isterica. Provava troppo. Amore, dolore, rimpianto, senso di colpa, passione, un'inesplicabile tenerezza, tutto intrecciato come pelle di Girilacco.

-Io…non credo…che sia più possibile per noi, stare insieme- disse infine Albus.

-Non è mai stato possibile come adesso…guardaci!- sbottò Gellert, indicando i loro corpi.

–Abbiamo una seconda opportunità…

Albus lo guardò, cercando di restare impassibile.

-Se cedo di nuovo adesso, non potrò mai perdonarmelo. Dopo tutta una vita passata a redimermi per le mie azioni…

-E' questo che sono, per te? Una tentazione? Il serpente che ti ha fatto deviare dal tuo brillante cammino? Se è così, vattene pure.

Silente annuì e aprì la porta. Non voleva farlo, ma gli rivolse uno sguardo di desiderio, di affetto così bruciante che Gellert avvampò e gli sbarrò la strada.

-Sai cosa credo? Che tu mi ami ancora, e che non pensi di meritarti di essere felice. Hai espiato abbastanza, e anch'io. Ti ho riportato in vita per amore. E' l'amore la risposta, come hai sempre sostenuto. Vorresti rinnegare te stesso, i tuoi sentimenti, soltanto perché hai paura? Non fuggire da te stesso…ti prego, Albus… resta con me…

Gellert allungò una mano davanti a lui, e Albus la prese. Finalmente lo strinse in un abbraccio, sicuro, senza paura.

-Ho provato a dimenticarti- sussurrò furiosamente all'orecchio di Gellert. –Volevo odiarti, distruggere il frammento di anima che mi avevi donato, ma non ci sono riuscito. Quell'unica estate che abbiamo avuto insieme…per tutta la mia vita, la mia coscienza si è fermata lì con te. Prima di morire…volevo che la mia anima tornasse integra, e ho tentato l'unica cura possibile…_rimorso_ per il male che avevo commesso. Ma ogni volta che ci provavo, vedevo te, il tuo sorriso. Sentivo le tue braccia che mi stringevano, il sapore dei tuoi baci, quando pronunciato l'incantesimo mi dicevi 'il tuo cuore è mio'. Non potevo…non sono riuscito a pentirmi di averti amato. Ogni volta che evocavo il mio Patronus a forma di fenice, era il tuo viso che esplodeva nei miei pensieri. Non ho mai smesso di pensare a te, Gellert Grindenwald. Sei stato fino all'ultimo la mia arma più potente, il mio unico ricordo felice. Avevi ragione, il mio cuore è tuo, la mia anima ti appartiene, e fino all'ultimo respiro non ho mai smesso di amarti…

Gellert lo baciò. Piangevano entrambi, incuranti del mondo al di fuori. I baci e le carezze si fecero sempre più appassionati, esigenti, e Albus ricambiò, frenetico. Tremava dal desiderio. Gellert lo distese sul letto e si sfilò la veste da mago, in fretta. L'altro lo contemplò a occhi socchiusi. Era abbagliante, il petto scolpito, i muscoli guizzanti, la peluria bionda che iniziava dallo stomaco e continuava, più giù… Albus arrossì. Non poteva fare a meno di guardare il muscolo teso sotto la biancheria intima. Tese una mano…

-No-lo fermò Gellert- Voglio guardarti anch'io…- gli sfilò i vestiti e gli baciò le tempie, le labbra, il collo, il petto nudo. La sua bocca si chiuse sul suo capezzolo eretto, e Albus gemette.

Gellert scese più giù, le sue mani trovarono il suo desiderio…

Albus s'irrigidì. – Aspetta…no..

-Cosa c'è?

-Non è..il momento….

Gellert trattenne una risata esasperata e si staccò da lui, riluttante. Era sicuro che Albus lo avrebbe ucciso in un modo o nell'altro, e non si sbagliava.

–Stai scherzando? Abbiamo aspettato oltre cento anni! Non è mai stato il momento più di adesso! Non posso resistere…

-Io…lo voglio quanto te, ma c'è qualcosa che devo…sapere…

-Tu e le tue domande…saresti dovuto finire a Corvonero…

-Il cappello l'ha considerato per quasi cinque minuti, in effetti…

-Vuoi sbrigarti?- La situazione era talmente assurda che era vicino all'isteria. Il suo corpo pulsava di eccitazione. –Chiedimelo allora, e in fretta!

Silente si tirò su col gomito, e disse solo una parola. –Ariana.

Gellert gemette. –Albus…è stato un incidente…

-Il senso di colpa per la sua morte mi ha accompagnato per tutta la vita…lo sento anche adesso… ti prego, dimmelo…

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Albus? Se ho scagliato io l'incantesimo che l'ha uccisa?

-No- disse lui. –Non voglio sapere questo. Devo sapere se l'ho uccisa io.

-Non hai scagliato tu un incantesimo mortale contro tua sorella, Albus!- protestò Gellert. –Lo sai, non hai mai ucciso nessuno se non una schiera di maghi oscuri per legittima difesa e quel rivoltante Babbano…

-Ti prego, non ricordarmelo…

Gellert esitò. –Cambierebbe qualcosa tra noi…se ti dicessi che sono stato io?

Albus impallidì. –E' così?

-Rispondimi prima. Devo saperlo…

Albus rifletté per un lungo momento. –Eravamo giovani e folli. Credo che potrei perdonarti… a patto che sia stato un incidente…

-Credi che l'avrei uccisa per rimuovere l'ostacolo che t'impediva di partire con me?!- esclamò Gellert.

-Non ne saresti stato capace…vero?- Silente lo implorò con lo sguardo.

-In realtà…-cominciò Gellert, poi si fermò. Lo aveva considerato più di una volta… ma sapeva che Silente non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonato.

-So chi ha ucciso tua sorella, Albus- disse infine, il desiderio di poco fa ormai scomparso.

Silente aspettò, fremendo, supplicandolo silenziosamente.

-Se stessa. –Allo sguardo incredulo dell'altro, Gellert continuò. –Lo sai meglio di me, era malata…instabile. Lo scoppio della magia l'ha spaventata. Vedere tuo fratello Aberforth che invece di consolarla e proteggerla sparava maldestri incantesimi contro di me… l'ha sconvolta. Poi lui ha lanciato uno Schiantesimo…l'ha colpita solo di striscio, l'ha lasciata intontita…spaventata. L'ho vista urlare (intanto, Aberforth ti aveva colpito al naso, ed eri caduto a terra)… e poi ha perso il controllo. Credo che la sua magia sia implosa e si sia rivolta contro se stessa…uccidendola. Un modo molto simile a quello in cui morì tua madre, non è vero? Era stata lei, in uno dei suoi attacchi…ma il risultato l'aveva sconvolta…

-E per non ferire noi, ha rivolto la magia contro se stessa-disse Silente, piano. –Non conoscva il suo potere…- Aveva un senso, e voleva disperatamente crederci.

-Sai che non ti mentirei mai- bisbigliò Gellert, accarezzandogli i capelli.

_Siamo sempre stati una sola mente_.

E Silente lesse la verità nei suoi pensieri, come al solito senza bisogno di incantesimi.

Quella sera, cenarono ai Tre manici di scopa, serviti da Madama Rosmerta, l'attraente barista, che li prese per due studenti stranieri in gita di piacere. In un certo senso, era così. Una stanza accogliente li attendeva al piano di sopra, e Albus e Gellert si trattenevano a stento dal pensare ad altro. La loro brama si rifletteva nei loro sguardi, nelle loro mani che si sfioravano, nei loro discorsi sconnessi, che s'interrompevano a metà frase.

Albus dedicò un rapido pensiero ad Aberforth, che gestiva la Testa di Porco a qualche strada di distanza.

Gellert lo intercettò. –Il tuo fratellino amante delle capre non sa che sei qui, vero?

-No, e non intendo illuminarlo a tale proposito- disse Albus, allegro, alzando il suo calice di ottimo idromele. –Credo che ce ne andremo presto.

-Lo credo anch'io- disse Gellert, ricambiando il brindisi. –Ma non stasera.

Quella notte, fecero l'amore per la prima volta. I loro corpi accaldati lottarono e si unirono. Gellert premette il viso contro la nuca dell'amante, le mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena nuda, la curva perfetta delle natiche… Albus tremò di piacere e aspettativa.

-Hai paura?-chiese Gellert, soffiandogli nell'orecchio.

-Sono terrorizzato-gli rispose di rimando Albus. –Ma è una paura che non vedo l'ora di affrontare.

-Plaudo al tuo coraggio- mormorò Gellert, con voce rauca. Dopo, non ci fu più tempo per parlare.

Albus sentì le dita di Gellert che lo esploravano e si contorse per il piacere. L'amante lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo tenne fermo. _Oh, Gellert…ti prego_…

_Pazienza, Albus…_

Ma neanche lui ne aveva molta.

Affondò dentro di lui e lo penetrò lentamente, eccitato dai suoi gemiti.

Voleva farlo durare di più, essere più delicato, ma non ci riuscì. I loro corpi si mossero all'unisono, sempre più velocemente…esplose dentro di lui con un'unica spinta.

-Ohhh- gridò Albus. Anche Gellert gridò, in preda a un piacere mai provato prima.

Giacquero abbracciati e ansimanti, ancora scossi da scariche elettriche.

-Ti…è piaciuto?

-Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio? – Albus rise. - Io….non pensavo che fosse così…

-Oh? E come te l'aspettavi?

-Non immaginavo che…quel punto…io…- s'interruppe e arrossì, imbarazzato. Non credeva che sarebbe mai riuscito a parlarne a voce alta.

-Oh…bé, immagino che i libri non insegnino tutto…

-Questa è la cosa più saggia che tu abbia mai detto da quando sei tornato in vita- disse Gellert.

Albus lo percorse con lo sguardo. –E…per te...uhm… è stato soddisfacente?

-Non era evidente?-chiese l'altro, inarcando un sopracciglio.

-Quello che voglio dire è…che…-Albus s'impicciò di nuovo e arrossì furiosamente.

-Tu…l'avevi fatto altre volte…

-Mai così- gemette Gellert, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Cercarono il contatto mentale.

_Siamo amanti?_

_Sì._

_Siamo l'uno dell'altro?_

_Sì. Vuoi continuare a definirci_?

-Sei irresistibile- disse Albus, perforandolo con lo sguardo. Il corpo sudato, i peli biondi del petto, arricciati, i muscoli tesi e guizzanti, e quel viso incantevole…un angelo, se non fosse stato per gli occhi pieni di malizia…

–Non posso credere che tu sia mio. Sei _soltanto mio_, non è vero?

-Cosa mi stai chiedendo esattamente?

-Siamo..uhm…imbarcati in una relazione esclusiva? Si dice così?

-Oh, Albus-Gellert rovesciò la testa all'indietro, e rise.

–Davvero, mi farai morire…Lo siamo, a meno che tu non voglia…uhm… fare altre esperienze per allargare i tuoi orizzonti…

-I miei orizzonti sono già infiniti…- gli baciò il petto - Immensi…- lo girò, e gli percorse la schiena con la lingua. -Spalancati…- le sue dita lo esplorarono, e scesero più giù.

-Per la barba di Merlino, cosa stai facendo?

-Shhh. Tocca a me, adesso… - disse Albus, e lo prese.


	5. Capitolo V

NOTA: Se c'è QUALCUNO che legge per favore SCRIVA UNA RECENSIONE, positiva o negativa, non importa, altrimenti mi convincerò che non legge nessuno e/o che la mia storia vi fa letteralmente schifo e tempo qualche giorno la rimuoverò dal sito. Grazie

Capitolo V- L'ASSISTENTE POZIONISTA GAUNT

dicembre 2000-estate 2001

CAPITOLO V- L'ASSISTENTE POZIONISTA GAUNT

Tom Marvolo Riddle, benché sedicenne, era già stato temprato dalle multiformi esperienze della vita…finché non era stato lui stesso, giovanissimo, a plasmarle secondo la sua volontà.

Era rimasto orfano, aveva vissuto in uno squallido orfanotrofio- gli anni peggiori, in mezzo a Babbani che disprezzava, bambini che piangevano (oh, quanto li odiava!), e un'educazione che aborriva. Ma ben presto aveva imparato a manipolare e comandare, nell'ombra. Suo era il potere di terrorizzare, il controllo della mente e delle emozioni altrui. Era come se le vedesse, stese davanti a lui come una cartina geografica, e sorprendentemente semplici rispetto all'intricata bellezza e complessità della propria individualità. I violenti, gli ambiziosi, i deboli, si erano tutti riuniti intorno a lui a Hogwarts: lo ammiravano e lo veneravano. I primi trovavano sfogo alle loro pulsioni praticando le Maledizioni senza Perdono, gli altri vivevano di gloria riflessa, gli ultimi cercavano protezione…e lui gliela concedeva, li metteva sotto la sua oscura aura protettrice, purché gli obbedissero incondizionatamente. Un patto equo.

A quindici anni, aveva risvegliato il mostro di Serpeverde, finalmente impiegando con profitto la sua abilità da Rettilofono. Gli piacevano i serpenti, i suoi amici sibilanti, incompresi quanto lui, e altrettanto letali. Ma sapeva che c'era un uso migliore ai suoi poteri che non terrorizzare mocciosi Babbani. Quanto amava Hogwarts! Voleva assolutamente rimanerci, e si era già dato da fare per lavorarsi i professori più influenti. Certo, era destinato alla grandezza, ma avrebbe cominciato da lì. Primo fra tutti, c'era il suo più entusiastico ammiratore, avido collezionista e (adesso Tom lo capiva), inconsapevolmente attratto da lui… naturalmente, il capo della sua Casa, il grasso e apparentemente innocuo Horace Slughorn, con il suo ananas candido, le sue maniere giovali, i comodi cuscini di velluto e la sua ossessione per raccogliere intorno a sé i giovani più belli, brillanti e famosi. Godeva per riflesso della loro fama, e ne amava i benefici. Uno strisciante vigliacco, con pulsioni ignobili represse sotto una maschera di innocente gentilezza. Tom aveva imparato presto a nascondere il suo disgusto, e aveva fatto bene: a quanto pareva, anche se non se lo ricordava, doveva avergli chiesto come fabbricare gli Horcrux, e doveva averne ricevuto una risposta positiva. Era riuscito a crearne più di uno: così, almeno, gli aveva detto Bellatrix.

Lei…Bellatrix. Non aveva mai visto una devozione così assoluta, né era mai stato oggetto di un'attrazione fisica così lusinghiera. Sapeva quanto lo desiderava: appena si avvicinava, abbassava lo sguardo, arrossiva come se l'adolescente fosse lei, lo guardava sotto le lunghe ciglia dalle palpebre pesanti, non osando fare altro perché, in definitiva, aveva quasi il doppio dei suoi anni. Leggeva la sua mente, che gli si apriva facilmente: non osava sperare tanto, avere il Signore Oscuro in modo così intimo…a nessuno era stato concesso un onore simile, perché naturalmente lui era troppo superiore per mescolarsi alle donne mortali…

Tom Marvolo Riddle era d'accordo. O almeno, la sua mente lo era. Mai aveva provato i morsi della passione, le spine del desiderio. Mai aveva considerato di cedere alle bassezze di un'unione fisica, che avrebbe minacciato i suoi confini, la sua integrità, la sua tanto amata solitudine e indipendenza, conquistata così a caro prezzo. Non aveva neanche opinioni in proposito: il sesso non era un comune argomento di conversazione tra i decorosi studenti di Hogwarts degli anni Quaranta. Il matrimonio era solo un mezzo istituzionalizzato per la necessaria continuazione della stirpe purosangue, riservato soltanto alle più illustri e antiche famiglie, e tutto il resto era perversione e debolezza. Fosse stato per lui, li avrebbe eliminati tutti: babbani, maghinò, maghi indegni del loro nome, traditori del sangue, e peggio ancora, maghi che disonoravano se stessi prendendo per amanti donne Babbane o uomini del loro stesso sesso.

Ma c'era anche da dire che mai Tom Riddle aveva vissuto in una così deliziosa, pericolosa intimità con una donna dall'irresistibile fascino di Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Lo spazio del loro piccolo cottage era poco, e Bella aveva insistito per cedergli il letto, insistendo che avrebbe dormito sulla poltrona o anche sul pavimento, se lui lo avesse preferito. Quando, poche settimane dopo, intrigato dai suoi gesti e dai suoi più piccoli movimenti (come si pettinava i lucidi capelli scuri con le dita, il modo in cui il suo seno si alzava e si abbassava, gli occasionali attimi in cui scorgeva il contorno di una curva, il luccichio di una pelle nuda che sembrava così morbida e liscia al tatto…), le aveva proposto di condividere il letto, lei era quasi svenuta.

Da allora, sentiva i suoi pensieri agitati, il suo corpo che rispondeva suo malgrado a lui, disteso vicino a lei…come si scostava per lasciargli più spazio, il suo odore pungente e inebriante, di rosa selvatica e desiderio…come poteva resisterle? Era l'amante perfetta: bellissima, bramosa, di sangue puro, assolutamente ossessionata da lui, che avrebbe assecondato ogni suo capriccio, una vittima complice di ogni suo desiderio, dedita agli squisiti piaceri della tortura, della vendetta e dell'attesa… e con più di una punta di terrore sotto quella bruciante passione. Terrore per lui, Tom Marvolo Riddle, il ragazzo-uomo più potente e oscuro che fosse mai vissuto, che avrebbe potuto prenderla e annientarla con una semplice parola…e lei gliel'avrebbe permesso.

Ma d'altro canto, come poteva cederle? Darle potere, a una donna? Farle vedere la sua debolezza, il suo desiderio, permetterle di dominarlo? Sarebbe uscito cambiato dal loro…rapporto? Perché mai doveva avere tutti i naturalissimi e spiacevoli desideri di un sedicenne, quando si svegliava nel cuore della notte, sudato e ansante, il fianco di lei casualmente premuto contro la sua erezione, i suoi sogni sempre più torbidi? Finché lei rimaneva così, sulle spine e in preda all'eccitazione, lui aveva il potere. Perché non poteva semplicemente essere lusingato e compiaciuto dalla sua attenzione, perché doveva rispondere all'incantesimo del suo corpo, perché non poteva essere il lord Voldemort che era sempre stato?

Sì, perché giorno e notte, a meno che non arrivasse Narcissa a interromperli (e lui si Disilludeva, furioso per doversi nascondere, lui che un tempo aveva fatto tremare il mondo soltanto con il suo nome), parlavano della sua antica grandezza. Lui voleva sapere tutti i dettagli, e Bella contribuiva, interrompendosi imbarazzata quando lui le chiedeva un consiglio, finanche una critica di cosa, secondo lei, avesse sbagliato, e perché fosse stato sconfitto per ben due volte.

Prese in considerazione più volte l'idea di torturarla dopo averle estorto con la forza una critica al suo operato: sarebbe stato così delizioso, e le sue dita fremevano dal desiderio di vederla contorcersi sotto di lui. Era nato per infliggere terrore, sofferenza e, in ultimo, solo come lenta liberazione, morte… e non sapeva per quanto tempo sarebbe riuscito ad arginare la propria natura. Era tornato con tutte le oscure passioni della sua adolescenza, incluso il non voluto desiderio sessuale, e non poteva fare a meno di tramare vendette e omicidi.

Forse aveva sbagliato nell'accanirsi a voler uccidere Harry Potter…avrebbe dovuto prima uccidere tutti i suoi amici, poi liberarlo dal fardello dell'esistenza, in una lenta agonia. O aveva sbagliato creando un regime basato sul terrore dei suoi eccezionali poteri?

Niente era più forte della paura che riusciva a istillare… ma ora, guardando Bella che respirava affannosamente appena la guardava un attimo di troppo, e non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo o di avvicinarsi a lui nel cuore della notte, così calda e vibrante, pretendendo che fosse un caso, un semplice movimento inconsapevole nel sonno… non ne era più così sicuro. Il desiderio che aveva per lui superava il terrore.

Gli incantesimi che si lanciavano durante il giorno, per recuperare le forze, non facevano che esasperarlo. Sapeva di batterla solo per poco, e una volta ebbe addirittura l'impressione che lei lo lasciasse vincere!

Non ci vedeva più dalla rabbia, un velo rosso gli si stese davanti agli occhi. Il cuore gli martellava per l'eccitazione. Afferrò Bella, ansimante, terrorizzata, che lo guardava con quei grandi abissi di oscurità, le labbra rosse che fremevano…

-Lo hai fatto apposta. Avevi un vantaggio, e non l'hai sfruttato…pensavi che non potessi sconfiggerti?

-Tom…perdonami-gemette lei. –Sono la tua umile serva, sai che sarai sempre immensamente più potente di me…

-Allora perché non mi hai Schiantato quando ne avevi la possibilità? Ti sei fermata. Ammettilo!

Bella si accasciò a terra, singhiozzando. Tom Riddle fu su di lei, impedendole ogni movimento, stringendole la testa e spingendo sulle tempie, fino a farle vedere le stelle.

-Mio signore…mi avete insegnato tutto quello che so…vi supplico…

Adorava quando lo supplicava. Non poteva farne a meno. La prese per i capelli e la schiaffeggiò, sempre più insistente, finché lei non ammise di essersi trattenuta.

Tom la lasciò andare. Lei si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui, che gli puntò contro la bacchetta. Lei rabbrividì e lo guardò, dal basso, implorante. Avrebbe potuto ucciderla, torturarla… invece la rialzò, la scosse con violenza, e infine la abbracciò fin quasi a spezzarle le costole. Passò la mano sui suoi capelli. Era sudata e in disordine.

-Lo capisci che devi darmi sempre il meglio di te, della tua mente, dei tuoi poteri? Che devo essere pronto a sconfiggerti, facilmente come ogni respiro che traggo, che tra noi non dev'esserci neanche l'ombra di una competizione? Non trattenerti più, Bella…combatti per uccidere, combatti per infliggere sofferenza e per far soccombere i tuoi nemici. Più di tutto, combatti così contro di me. Altrimenti non riacquisterò mai la mia forza di un tempo…lo capisci?- gli sussurrò, insinuante, sibilante. Ogni sua parola la scuoteva, e quando la lasciò andare, aveva gli occhi e le guance arrossate, i capelli in disordine.

-Dovresti fare un bagno- disse lui, contemplandola con una parvenza di calma.

Bellatrix annuì e si diresse verso la stanza da bagno, ma Tom la fermò.

-Voglio vederti. Adesso.

-Mio signore…

-Non negarti alla mia vista. Togliti i vestiti- le ordinò.

Bella obbedì, le guance in fiamme.

-Lo hai mai fatto per tuo marito?-chiese lui, contemplandola mentre si sfilava i lunghi abiti neri e rimaneva con una corta sottoveste di seta.

-M-mio signore?

-Rodolphus Lestrange, uno dei miei Mangiamorte. Hai sposato lui, non è vero? Sei stata sua.-

Prima di essere mia, pensò Tom. Un altro motivo per non cederle. Lei sapeva già cosa fare, mentre lui…represse il pensiero, con rabbia.

-Fu…un matrimonio infelice. Tom…ti prego... ho amato solo te…

-Non ti spogliavi per lui? Non…assolvevi ai tuoi doveri coniugali? Non…provavi…piacere?- A ogni parola, Tom si avvicinava a lei. Le accarezzò le clavicole delicate, le strinse il collo e proseguì, fino alle labbra. Le mise i capelli dietro le orecchie, con lenta tenerezza.

Bella tremava sotto il suo tocco, ma quando parlò, la sua voce era ferma e, notò Tom con sorpresa, fremente di rabbia repressa.

-La mia famiglia mi promise a Rodolphus contro la mia volontà, quando avevo diciotto anni. Era ottuso e violento, e il suo semplice aspetto…- Voldemort entrò nella sua mente e vide il disgusto che provava per lui, un uomo grosso, dagli occhi piccoli, il collo taurino, i lineamenti forti e l'espressione predatrice.

-Era un mago dalle capacità inferiori alle mie. Ma purosangue…se non volevo disonorare la famiglia, dovevo sposarlo e… compiere il mio dovere. Odiavo ogni volta che mi obbigava…-

Non era stata una moglie obbediente. Sfidava l'autorità del marito, si rifiutava di compiacerlo come voleva lui e quando si sottometteva, lo faceva con rabbia e odio.

–Non ho mai provato piacere…con lui…

Voldemort riprese ad accarezzarla, sentendola cedere sotto il suo tocco.

-A volte…diventava violento, anche con me. Io dovevo subire perché…ero una moglie indegna. Dopo tutti quegli anni, non avevo assolto al mio dovere…non… avevo mai concepito un figlio.

Tom Riddle si fermò. –Non potevi averne?

-Non lo so… i Black non sono mai stati…prolifici come i traditori del loro sangue, Weasley.

-Una vera ingiustizia-commentò Voldemort. I purosangue, e i mezzosangue, se brillanti, erano le uniche specie che avrebbe reputato degne di esistere.

-Le mie sorelle…Andromeda e Narcissa…sono rimaste incinte solo una volta, e i loro matrimoni erano entrambi…molto felici- arrossì a quell'allusione. Cissy le aveva spesso parlato delle gioie del matrimonio, e Bella era sempre rimasta imbarazzata da quelle confidenze. Stentava a credere che l'algida, compassata Narcissa provasse piacere in quei momenti. Certo, Lucius era più attraente di Rodolphus, ma per lei quell'atto disgustoso non finiva mai abbastanza in fretta.

Tom sentì una strana emozione che gli faceva ribollire il sangue. Non era eccitazione…era…qualcosa di simile alla pietà per Bella, per quanto lei non l'avrebbe voluta. E odio per Rodolphus. Avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Represse l'impulso di mostrarle ancora tenerezza, e si allontanò.

–Ti avevo detto di spogliarti, Bellatrix. Resta, nuda e indifesa sotto il mio sguardo.

Bella obbedì, tremante. Voldemort guardò trattenendo il fiato i suoi seni grandi e turgidi, i capezzoli viola eretti, i fianchi generosi e più giù, i riccioli scuri, quella promessa di piacere…

Bellatrix sollevò lo sguardò e incontro quello scuro di Tom Riddle. Vi lesse il desiderio, e Tom si maledì per essersi mostrato così debole…-Rivestiti e vai a letto-le ordinò, trattenendosi a stento.

Quella notte, la abbracciò, le accarezzò le braccia, la schiena e le spalle, e le baciò a lungo le labbra umide. Non le permise di toccarlo, ma le confessò quello che non aveva mai detto a nessuno.

Il segreto della sua nascita. Di come la strega Merope Gaunt avesse perso la testa per un indegno Babbano che l'aveva abbandonata, sola e incinta. Di come avesse trovato quel che restava della sua famiglia, i Gaunt, gli eredi del grande Salazar Slytherin, e di come progettasse di uccidere tutti i suoi parenti Babbani ancora in vita, a Little Hangleton. Ne avrebbe ricavato un Horcrux…

-Lo hai fatto- gli disse Bella, dolcemente. –Li hai uccisi tutti. Le ossa di tuo padre sono servite alla tua seconda resurrezione…

-Così come il tuo sangue e la tua anima sono servite alla mia terza- le bisbigliò Tom, e le permise di accarezzargli i capelli, e di cullarlo sul suo petto.

31 dicembre 2000

Il piccolo cottage erano decorato per il Natale: strenne pendevano dalle pareti, vischio dal soffitto. c Narcissa, sempre amante delle tradizioni, aveva insistito per fare le cose per bene. Bellatrix pensò divertita a come avrebbe reagito sua sorella se avesse saputo che era diventata Custode Segreta di Lord Voldemort, e che aveva addobbato la casa anche a suo beneficio.

-Possiamo staccarle, se ti infastidiscono- disse Bella, esitante, a Tom, che era tornato di nuovo visibile.

-Le decorazioni magiche non sono disgustosamente insopportabili come quelle Babbane, e Narcissa ha buon gusto- concesse lui. –Dev'essere un tratto di famiglia- Le sorrise, e come al solito si sentì sciogliere come neve al sole, le gambe che le tremavano.

-E le tradizioni… sono parte di un glorioso passato, dopotutto. Qui come a Hogwarts e in tutta la comunità magica, vanno rispettate- pose Bella sotto le bacche di vischio più belle e rigogliose, e la baciò a lungo.

-Oh, Tom…- gemette lei.

-Sai, Bella…oggi è il mio compleanno.

Bellatrix rimase in silenzio. Non sapeva cosa dire. Il semplice fatto di Tom Riddle che era abbastanza di buon umore da festeggiare il Natale e farle simili confidenze…di certo non si aspettava gli auguri di buon compleanno, o una festa?

-Un giorno fortunato per tutta la comunità magica-disse infine Bella. –E molto appropriato.

-Non credi?- le sorrise, gli occhi scuri che scintillavano alla luce delle candele. –Il nuovo anno risorge nella notte più oscura, come io, l'angelo liberatore, vengo a portare una nuova era… Sai, governerò con giustizia e vi saranno…entro certi limiti…pace e prosperità, quando avrò purgato il mondo da tutte le sue bacche…velenose- prese una bacca di agrifoglio e la schiacciò.

-Sì, mio signore-disse Bellatrix. Si chiese quanti anni avesse.

Tom le lesse nel pensiero, e rispose.

–Sono nato il 31 dicembre 1926. Ma immagino che questo sia il mio diciassettesimo compleanno. Legalmente maggiorenne… se mai la cosa dovesse preoccuparti.

-Oh, Tom- gemette Bellatrix, e si sforzò di ricambiare il sorriso.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era euforico. Quello era il suo giorno preferito, perché era nel giorno del suo quindicesimo compleanno che aveva iniziato a realizzare i propri sogni.

Hogwarts era più incantevole del solito nel periodo natalizio, e per una volta era uscito dal suo splendido isolamento per partecipare ai passatempi dei suoi compagni di casa: avevano corso con gli slittini sul lago ghiacciato e fatto a palle di neve. Esausti, erano tornati nella sala comune, dalla quale si contemplavano gli abissi verdi e, occasionalmente, qualche sirena di passaggio, immune al freddo. Lì, dopo parecchi calici di ottimo Whisky Incendiario, si erano giurati solennemente fedeltà…

I suoi primi Mangiamorte. La sua vera famiglia.

E com'era appropriato che adesso Bella fosse lì, a festeggiare con lui! Si sentiva giovanissimo, felice, pieno di trepidante attesa, ancora più eccitato di quando progettava un omicidio. Lui era Tom Marvolo Riddle, e nessuno gli avrebbe precluso l'esperienza dei piaceri della vita. Che idea sciocca che si sarebbe lasciato dominare dalla passione…Bella lo guardava con occhi scintillanti e amorevoli. Bella, che quella notte sarebbe stata sua.

-Andiamo a letto- le disse.

La prima volta, venne senza riuscire a controllarsi, velocemente, frenetico quanto lei. Bella si aggrappò al suo corpo liscio, giovane e forte, incitandolo e guidandolo dentro di lei. Incrociò le gambe dietro la sua schiena, mentre gli teneva la testa e continuava a baciarlo.

Dopo, non ci fu più bisogno di incoraggiamento. La prese sempre più lentamente, esplorandola, godendosi tutte le possibilità offerte dal suo corpo aperto, felice di assaporarla, toccarla, eccitato dai suoi gemiti e dalle sue suppliche…

-Tom- gli disse Bella qualche notte dopo l'amore, adagiandosi sui cuscini con un sospiro soddisfatto. -Non credi che dovremmo fare…qualcosa?

Tom la guardò, divertito. –Ancora?- era già la terza volta, per quella notte. Per una donna che da sposata aveva odiato il talamo nuziale, era sorprendentemente insaziabile.

-Non riesci a pensare ad altro, non è vero?- le chiese Tom, accarezzandole i riccioli sciolti sulla schiena nuda. Si sentiva invincibile. Lo riempiva di orgoglio possedere quella donna meravigliosa, farla gemere e contorcere dal piacere, sentire ogni volta la sua felicità, l'estasi sempre più intensa, come se avesse realizzato i suoi sogni più intimi, come se non meritasse di averlo… che sciocco era stato a pensare che consumare la loro passione lo avrebbe indebolito. L'aveva legata, se possibile, ancora più stretta a sé, e lo venerava. Soprattutto quando si inginocchiava davanti a lui, e glielo prendeva in bocca…qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto per il marito…

-Non…mi riferivo a questo- disse Bella, cercando di riprendere il controllo. -Voglio dire, è passato un anno e sei quasi tornato all'antico potere…

-Cosa stai insinuando, Bella?- La sua mano le accarezzò i fianchi e i riccioli scuri. Lei si contorse e gemette, di nuovo bagnata.

-Non mi avevi detto…che avresti voluto entrare a Hogwarts?

-Lo vorrei, effettivamente. Quando sarà il momento.

-E…credi che ci vorrà ancora molto?

-Sei… insoddisfatta, Bella?- chiese Tom, sarcastico. La lasciò andare, di scatto. Si stese sopra di lei e le bloccò le mani con le braccia. –Metti in dubbio il mio giudizio? Pensi che non mi stia sforzando come dovrei per tornare al potere?

-Oh, Tom…non…volevo dire che…non fai abbastanza- singhiozzò Bella.

-Vorrei ben dire- disse Tom. La penetrò con violenza, e lei si strinse alla sua schiena, urlando di dolore e piacere.

Tom Marvolo Riddle si vestì e uscì nell'aria gelida. Bella aveva pagato per la sua insolenza, e avrebbe continuato a farlo. Poteva farla soffrire a letto quanto voleva, pensò con soddisfazione e compiacimento. Però aveva ragione.

Era tempo che si staccasse dalle sue cosce, dal suo corpo morbido…la passione doveva averlo rammollito. Non potevano passare la vita a fare sesso come conigli, dovevano riconquistare, vendicarsi, torturare, uccidere! Ingannare, mentire, tramare per scalare il potere, silenziosamente, nell'ombra…Lui era Oscurità, e Bellatrix lo amava per questo. Doveva fare ciò che aveva progettato all'inizio.

Doveva entrare a Hogwarts. E doveva farlo proprio con l'aiuto dell'unico mago che era in grado di riconoscerlo e di denunciarlo: Horace Slughorn. Avrebbe iniziato a testare con lui se i suoi poteri di persuasione fossero ancora intatti.

Salutò Bella. L'aveva lasciata sul letto dopo una lenta, straziante notte di piacere, finalmnte languida e appagata.

-Rimani qui, nel tuo letto, a pensare a me. Tornerò presto- disse lui, accarezzandole i seni e baciandola con passione. –E non provare a…darti soddisfazione da sola. Il tuo corpo è mio. Lo saprò, se lo fai.

Sbatté la porta e si smaterializzò. Hogwarts splendeva, lontana e irraggiungibile nella distanza. Entrare fu facile: conosceva tutti i passaggi segreti. Si Disilluse e sperò che Horace Slughorn non avesse cambiato ufficio. Ma sapeva che non l'aveva fatto: era un abitudinario.

La luce era accesa, e correggeva dei compiti in classe. Lo studio non era cambiato, il suo contenuto era pressoché lo stesso. Stendardi di Serpeverde, pozioni, ciotole di Ananas candito, bottiglie di Idromele barricato, foto e bigliettini di ex allievi famosi e riconoscenti in bella mostra. Tutto come lo ricordava.

-Buonasera, professor Slughorn- disse Tom Riddle.

Narcissa Malfoy andò a trovare la sorella Bella. Era l'Epifania. La trovò discinta e accaldata sul letto, sudata nonostante il gelo. Si ricompose velocemente, cercando senza risultato di aggiustarsi i capelli.

-Bella…per la bacchetta di Morgana, cosa ti succede?- esclamò Narcissa. L'ultima volta che lei stessa aveva avuto un aspetto del genere, era stato in Francia, in luna di miele con Lucius. Il ricordo la faceva ancora arrossire.

-Non è nulla, Cissy. Credo di avere la febbre…

Cissy aggrottò le sopracciglia. Una tunica maschile, un odore penetrante…poteva essere…

-Bella! Non è che per caso hai…un amante?

-Come ti viene in mente, Cissy?- esclamò Bella. Ma era troppo esausta e inquieta per mentire. Stranamene, non provò il desiderio di Confoderla o Oblivarla. Aveva bisogno della confidenza di una sorella…aveva lo strano desiderio di condividere le sue esperienze, parlare di lui, anche se in termini vaghi…

-Oh, per Salazar.

-Non mi…giudichi…una sgualdrina indegna del mio sangue, vero, Cissy?

-Oh, no, Bella. Cioè, non me lo sarei mai aspettata ma…sono felice per te. Dopotutto Rodolphus è morto…cioè, deve esserlo, sono anni che non c'è traccia di lui…- Esitò. Davvero, la vita era imprevedibile. Di certo doveva conoscere chi aveva sciolto il cuore di ghiaccio della sua terribile sorella. Un cambiamento del genere…

-Credi che potresti presentarmelo? Potrei invitarti a casa…

-No- dichiarò categoricamente Bella. Poi rifletté: poteva essere una via per inserirsi di nuovo nella famiglia, contattare i vecchi amici, ricostruire il loro impero di Mangiamorte, in silenzio… quale base migliore del Malfoy Manor per riconquistare il loro antico potere?

-Io…non lo so. Non posso dirti nulla, per il momento. Chiederò a lui.

Lucius Malfoy aveva avuto una giornataccia. I suoi traffici illegali con gli Indicibili dell'Ufficio Misteri rischiavano di essere scoperti. Narcissa, che non aveva mai tenuto segreti in vita sua, gli nascondeva decisamente qualcosa: come spiegare il suo rifiuto di parlare delle sue assenze sempre più frequenti e prolungate? E il figlio Draco continuava a non sapere cosa fare della sua vita, a parte invitare al castello a tempo indeterminato quell'arrampicatrice sociale di Pansy faccia-da-carlino Parkinson, e vivere con lei in un indecente stato di concubinaggio. Avrebbe dovuto porvi rimedio…

Un movimento improvviso lo fece trasalire. Due maghi alti e corpulenti apparvero davanti a lui. Erano incredibilmente familiare, e quel che è peggio, suoi parenti. Ancora peggio di parenti. Parenti di sua moglie. Parenti Mangiamorte. Mangiamorte ricercati, condannati all'ergastolo e a piede libero.

Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange.

-Salve, cognato- disse Rodolphus, con un sorriso. –Devo dire che ti trovo in forma smagliante.

Lo stesso non si poteva dire del Duo Cruciatus: avevano il viso scarno, capelli e barba lunga, vestiti laceri e profonde occhiaie.

-Non volevamo disturbarti- continuò Rodolphus- ma temo che la vita da reietti non faccia per noi… Dovrai ospitarci per un po'.

-Temo che…sia impossibile-balbettò Lucius. Non aveva avuto una giornata del genere da quando era stato catturato all'Ufficio Misteri e aveva fallito di recuperare la profezia per Voldemort.

-Temo che tu non abbia compreso, Lucius. Sei scampato per un pelo alla carcerazione. Cosa farai se ci catturano? Il primo nome che faremo per farci ridurre la pena sarà il tuo. Abbiamo prove e dettagli circostanziati di tutte le tue malefatte…Allora, sicuro di non avere neanche una stanza nel tuo grande maniero? Con un bagno caldo e letti di piume, sarebbe meraviglioso.

-Tom…Riddle- articolò Slughorn. Non si era ancora ripreso dallo shock. Tom gli versò una generosa dose di idromele, a suo agio come a casa sua, e glielo mise in mano. Era davvero invecchiato, quasi del tutto calvo e ancora più grasso. Decisamente una figura patetica, eppure sapeva che era ancora tra i migliori Incantatori e Pozionisti in circolazione, e che aveva giocato un ruolo cruciale nella sconfitta del Signore Oscuro- nella sua sconfitta- appena tre anni prima.

-Sono lieto che finalmente mi riconosca… Horace

-Ma come…è possibile?

-Ho sempre apprezzato la tua capacità accademica di porti le domande giuste…avresti potuto allertare la preside Mc Grannitt, mandare un Patronus al ministro Shakelbolt…oh, sì, sono ben informato, mio caro, vecchio mentore…eppure sei curioso di sapere come l'ho fatto, non è vero?

Horace Slughorn continuò a guardarlo, di nuovo a corto di parole.

-Ti meravigli del mio aspetto? Identico a quando ero un prefetto Serpeverde e ti chiedevo consigli, non è vero? La stella più brillante del tuo firmamento… la promessa della mia generazione…sei stato profetico, non credi?

-Tom…ti prego…se sei un'allucinazione, vai via. Non tormentare un povero vecchio inerme…

-Inerme? Non credo proprio- disse Tom, con un affascinante sorriso. Horace continuava a non perderlo di vista, come se fosse un cobra pronto a colpire…ed era vicino alla verità.

Tom continuò a parlare con la sua voce suadente, indisturbato. Sfruttò la sua capacità di muoversi, manipolare, incantare. La recentemente conquistata confidenza con il proprio corpo gli tornò sorprendentemente utile. Prima era stato convincente, adesso era…ineluttabile.

Parlò di come avesse avuto in dono una seconda possibilità grazie agli Horcrux, dei quali era stato così amabile da discutere con lui, di come fosse intenzionato a tornare a Hogwarts e a proseguire su un cammino diverso da quello scelto in precedenza…

-Devo arguire, Tom…che ti sei redento? Ti sei pentito delle tue azioni, e vuoi cambiare strada?

Tom andò vicino alla sua poltrona di velluto, gli prese il bicchiere di idromele, e lo finì.

-Delizioso. Ho sempre valutato le cose belle e preziose, come te, Horace. Non ti è sempre piaciuto averle vicine?- Era come immaginava: la tentazione di avere un suo vecchio studente, Lord Voldemort, tornato giovane e pronto a confidarsi con lui, nel suo club esclusivo…essere il solo a custodire il suo segreto…

-Vuoi…che copra la tua identità, Tom?-chiese Horace, non riuscendo a reprimere il terrore al solo pensiero.

-Tecnicamente, non sono ancora Lord Voldemort- Horace trasalì al nome. –Voglio la tua…alleanza, il tuo aiuto per entrare a Hogwarts, e, posso sperare, la tua amicizia…- gli girò intorno. Era vicinissimo a lui. Labbra sensuali, riccioli scuri. Lo guardò negli occhi, e tentò la Legilimanzia.

Horace non si oppose.

Tom interruppe il contatto, e fece scorrere le dita sul panciotto di velluto di Horace.

–Cosa…stai facendo, Tom?

-Ciò che hai sempre desiderato fare, Horace, ma per cui ti è sempre mancato il coraggio- disse Tom, ritirando la mano, noncurante.

-Abbiamo un accordo?

Horace lo guardava, sconvolto per essere stato rivelato a se stesso.

-Vuoi…tornare ad essere uno studente, Tom?- disse infine. Era diventato paonazzo, poi pallido. Si teneva lo stomaco, e sembrava incapace di restare in piedi.

Riddle sperò che non collassasse prima di rivelarsi di qualche utilità. Forse, era stato inutile riporre in lui qualche speranza… o forse aveva sottovalutato il proprio ascendente.

-Oh, no…cos'avrebbe Hogwarts da insegnarmi ancora? Voglio essere un professore, come te.

Bella lo aspettava, calda e accogliente. Lo accolse con un grido di gioia, e Tom la depose sul letto e la prese a fondo, senza parlare.

–Oh, Tom- gridò lei, abbracciandolo stretto e portandolo con sé, fino al culmine.

-Hai…ottenuto quello che volevi?- Gli chiese, quando si fu ripresa.

-In parte- disse lui, con un sorriso obliquo. –Slughorn è mio, naturalmente. E…- Si sollevò su un gomito, guardandola di sottecchi. –Hai davanti a te l'Assistente Pozionista Arcturus Gaunt.


End file.
